


The Champions Revealed

by SaffronFire



Series: The Traveler's Champions [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Collapse, The Dark Ages, The Golden Age (Destiny), Time Guardians, i don’t know how to tag, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronFire/pseuds/SaffronFire
Summary: Champions of the Traveler. A legend. A myth. Descendants of great warriors and leaders, chosen from each race the Traveler touched. In hiding. Just because the Traveler found it funny. Children of the Vanguard. Children of Noble Warriors.It's time to come out.But will TG help find you because her friends, Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, Shaxx, Saladin, Osiris and Saint asked or will her past stop her from helping them find you.
Series: The Traveler's Champions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Time Guardian, Explain Yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> All rights, character, and content go to go to their respectful owners. I own this story line only.

Location: Last City, Guardian Apartment 728  
Time: 04:00

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she pushes the covers off her and got out of bed. She has been doing the same routine since the dark ages, it had eventually come as second nature. She had to check on all the important people in history and make sure they are doing what their supposed to do.

Time Guardians are like Guardians except when they get rezzed the Nine make them a Time Guardian. Time Guardians travel through time, hence the name, and just do whatever member of the Nine they have committed loyalty to says. Time Guardians must commit to a member of the Nine if they do not everyone who has committed to a member of the Nine will kill you on site. Once you have committed you will be given the title Warrior of Mars, or whatever member you committed to. Then there is the Champions of the Nine. That is what she is. Champion of Saturn. What the Nine are is an explanation that she does not fully understand. They are the planets but at the same time they are not. It is confusing.

Time Guardians also have this pocket dimension they all can go to. Just a place to relax or do some research. The Library takes up 3 quarters of the pocket dimension and is known as the biggest library in existence because it has a book on almost everything.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Not sure whether to open, because the only people up at this time would be the Vanguard and a few other people who have a post or leave it closer. “Who is it?” She asked. “It’s Ikora.” Ikora responded. The Time Guardian went to the door and opened it. “Anything I can help you with, Ikora? It’s also a bit odd that you’re here… at me place… this early in the morning.” She stated still unaware why the Warlock Vanguard was at her place. Every Guardian knew who she was a Time Guardian, no one knew her name. So, the Guardians resulted to calling her the Time Guardian or TG, for short. No one ask questions why she was stationed there but she had gained their trust and respect. TG occasionally help the Vanguard in certain matters, being careful not to affect the timeline, which was extremely hard considering she had begun to make friends with most of the important people.

“Yesterday, an unexpected event happened. We require your assistants in the matter.” She said before leaving. “What sort of ‘unexpected event’, Ikora?” TG asked. “We will discuss the details later in the control room in an hour and a half. Please don’t be late.” She then left leaving TG in confusion. TG closed the door and while she was getting dressed, she started to think what the ‘unexpected event’ could be. The last major event in the timeline was when Cayde’s newly wedded wife went into the pyramid on the moon. Then there were the events that brought Saint – 14 back to life, and currently there was the threat off the darkness that was already in the Sol System and had made itself known on moons and planets like IO, Titan, Mercury and Mars.

TG decided to wear her dark armor. It was black with a bit of gold around the edges and on the lines, the cape was black with the Hunter symbol on the center in the color gold, while the cape hung just above the ground. Across her chest was a leather strap, with a gold painted buckle that rested on her right shoulder, that had her knife attached at her hip. The knife had a silver blade, rather than gold like the rest of her armor, and a black leather handle. She had two belts on her waist that intersected each other, the buckles had a black rectangle cover it and the hunter symbol in gold. TG never knew why but she always like wearing black with gold linings. Despite what it may seem, there was not any more golden color armor pieces with this set. Shiny armor can get you killed in some cases, not that it matters, TG had not been in the wilds in centuries. Cooped up in the tower, kind of like Cayde. She had a little freedom when the Red Legion attacked, but when they got the Last City back, she was cooped up, again.

After she was finished getting ready, she still did not know what this ‘unexpected event’ could be. The only explanation she thought of was that she changed the timeline by accident, and an something that is not supposed to happen is going to happen. If that was the chase, then Saturn was going to be pissed.

She remembered what other Time Guardians have said about Saturn. That he was the only member of the Nine who found a way to gain a human body, he then made a life and made friends who he cared about, he was also a Guardian of the Last City, through some explainable events no one knows, but then the rest of the Nine found him and threatened his loved ones unless he didn’t go back to the Nine’s realm. Saturn then faked his death and everyone he knew thinks he is dead, he then returned to the Nine’s realm after he faked his death. Saturn confirmed all of this to TG at one point. TG once asked Saturn why the 4 other members who ‘agree’ with the Light did not help him. Saturn just replied that they were mad at him for not giving them a form or helping them get a form, Saturn did not bother to explain why he didn’t actually help them but instead gave a short answer, that is confusing, ‘They don’t understand, yet.’ It was true that the Nine do not understand a lot of things about human behavior, except Saturn, who has adapted to human behavior a lot more than the rest.

Location: The Last City, Vanguard Hall/Control Room  
Time: 05:30

She entered the Vanguard Hall also known as the Control Room. It was only 05:30 and she already did not want to be there. She was not fond of going into something and not knowing what to expect. After doing a quick scan of the room she noticed that at the table in the center of the room was Cayde, Zavala, Ikora, Saladin, Shaxx, Saint, and Osiris. They did not seem to be planning something against her, but her instincts were about to kick in. The instinct to get out of a potentially dangerous situation. Everyone turned their heads to look at her once their realized she was there. Her stomach turned into a knot, she was nervous, but she would never show it. Showing weakness was a step closer to defeat in a battle that has not happened, yet. But should she be scared to be in a room with people she called friends, except Osiris. For some reason TG and Osiris never got along.

“Can I know why I was called to a meeting at this hour?” TG asked. She always got up at 4 in the morning, everyone knew this, but Guardians only began their work at 6. Which is the time the Vanguard begins handing our assignments. They do go to their stations beforehand to prepare the day’s work, but a meeting this early was strange. Her instincts said to run, but she shook the feeling off when she remembered who she was in a room with. People she had learned to trust over the years since she arrived in the timeline. She did not want to lose their trust, so she waited for a reply.

Zavala answered, “Something has occurred, that… we don’t understand. We’ve assigned people to maintain our post until we resolve this issue.” She nodded in understanding, it must be something important if they asked some else to ‘maintain their post’ and call her. Although she just felt more nervous. She crossed my arms over her chest before Zavala continued. “The Traveler ask for something and it’s…” “Not important, trust me.” She interrupted. Not really caring if whatever the Traveler ask was important or not. The Traveler gives and takes hope and often does not care when someone needs help.

In every galaxy the Traveler does helps, yes, that is true. But the Traveler knows the Darkness will always arrive, so as a safety the Traveler chooses certain individuals that are warriors, and leaders, and gives their children great powers, not the light, but their powers do depend on their parents. These children are known as the Travelers Champions of that species. There is a saying, ‘Traveler’s Dry Humor.’ It is used in the context when a Traveler’s Champion goes through an event or does a certain action that their parents did. This is not actually fun or cool because the Traveler is the reason they go through those events or action and it is never a good thing they go through. And it is always worse than what their parents went through, it is torture to be expected to fight impossible battles, but they are almost identical to your parents. Their personality is always similar as their parents though. They cannot help that. These Champions always fight the Darkness, always thinking their meant to defeat it but their just stalling time for the Traveler to escape. The Traveler does not actually care whether they survive or die. Those are two reasons for TG to not care, trust or like the Traveler. Their just children trying to live a life, but apparently, there have not been a set Champions that had actually had a happy childhood.

TG turned to leave, but before she could take a step Zavala said, “The Traveler asked for Earth’s Traveler’s Champions.” She turned on her heel and the mention of the group, with a look of confusion and disgust on her face. “Why?” she asked. “We are unaware, but we thought to consult you.” Zavala explained. TG knew a lot about Earth’s Travelers Champions. Almost as much as she knew about the Eliksni Traveler’s Champions. 

“Why?” TG asked again, expecting them to answer what she was asking. “Because you’re a Time Guardian and Time Guardians have a Library in their little pocket dimension that has rows and rows of books about everything.” Osiris rudely answered, obviously annoyed at her ignorance. “Why are all you here?” She asked, more clearly this time. The Traveler often has people do duties for it, that’s why Guardians exist, but there is always a reason for the specific people, the Vanguard and a few random Guardians is a little odd. “We were mysteriously appeared here when it happened, so we assumed that we are meant to help the search.” Osiris asked. “Was that sarcasm?” TG asked, not confused by annoyed at Osiris’s behavior.

Osiris and TG do not get along, that much is clear. Usually he just randomly insults her or calls her something that annoys her. Like that one-time Osiris, Saint and Shaxx where talking over the comms while the Guardian, now known as Cayde’s wife, was at Twilight Gap. TG just randomly joined in and asked, ‘Has he sung yet?’ knowing that Shaxx had already sung, because she was listening in the whole time, not because she was a Time Guardian. Osiris then said, ‘You’d know. You always seem to know when something important happens.’ Osiris had said it in a way that showed he was irritated and extremely angry at the same time, like always when it came to her. TG then asked what he meant by that, Osiris then explained that if she knew about Twilight Gap, then why did she not do something about it. His rant lasted for a while before Saint interrupted him mid-sentence saying to stop. She thanked Saint and then explained the multiverse to Osiris, there are 1000 different multi-versions, and she then told him that the 653 Version was where Twilight Gap did not happen at all. There is not even a hint of Twilight Gap in that Version, but in that same Version, the Guardian is not resurrected. Meaning that Crota and Oryx destroy Earth 1 year after the Guardian was supposed to be resurrected. TG had hoped this helped, but sadly that was not what Osiris wanted to hear. Osiris still hates her, that much is certain, but that did not explain why he was upset now when they are in a meeting, like now, it is always business and professional. And TG still do not know if he was sarcastic or not.

“Trust me, that’s not he’s sarcastic voice. He is telling the truth. So please tell us everything you can that can help us. For instance, what we know is that the Champions, in every race, are children of great warriors and leaders, surely we would’ve known if someone important had a child.” Ikora said. I made a noise of acknowledgment. “Can you just answer straight for once. For instance, do you even know something about Earth’s Traveler’s Champions? Yes or no.” Osiris snapped. That is when she realized why Osiris never liked her. Osiris is constantly in the Infinite Forest. The Vex trying to find a future where they win, but Osiris can still have ‘guesses’ as to what the future holds for the Last City or he can try making his own simulations, but he can never get a straight answer about the future. With TG, she actually knows what’s going to happen and what makes him mad is that she either knows or can easily find out what the future is, except more than half the time she refuse to say what it is. Not because she does not want to though, she wants to help but she is not allowed to give information about a timeline’s future. TG sighed as this realization hit her. She looked at Osiris in the eye, she then decided she would give him and everyone else in the room the benefit of the doubt this time and give them an honest answer and explanation on the subject.

“I know quite a lot about Earth’s Traveler’s Champions. I’ll tell you anything you need but with the exception that you must ask and not expect me to just give you everything.” Most of the group nodded in understanding, the rest looked a little confused. There was a long pregnant pause before she said, “I thought you would ask something by now.” “Do you know where they are?” Osiris asked first. ‘Of course, you would ask first’ TG thought. She could not get mad though. Finally promising to give an honest answer would bite her in the back. “I’m going to give you the long version of that answer. Is that okay?” TG asked. Osiris gave a quick nod, a little surprised that she was going to explain something. TG began to slowly walk around the table as I began to explain, “Earth’s Traveler’s Champions are not born yet. In the distant future they will be born in one of Earth’s hardest of times to be alive. They are known as the Children of the Vanguard and the Children of Noble Warriors. The oldest Child of the Vanguard is the most powerful and the one in charge of all the rest of the Champions. The oldest was 10 years old, the rest 7 and the youngest 4 years old, when they had to fight the Darkness. The battle was already so long, but at least they were winning. It seemed that they would win. The Traveler even decided to stay this time.” She said with a chuckle, she had told them her opinion about the Traveler and why years ago, though they all thought the Traveler was good and is trying to find strong enough warriors, then the Traveler will go back to save the rest of the planets it visited. “The Last City did win. Except before the battle ended, the Champions vanished, just like that,” TG said snapping her fingers, “they vanished. No one, not even their own parents, knew what happened to them. Time Guardians call it the Separation. The moment the Traveler’s strongest Champions just vanished. Some Time Guardians think the Traveler knew the battle would turn to his favor for a change so he thought he would mess with them. As he usually does with his Champions in all the places the Traveler visited.” I said coming to a halt at my original spot at the table.

“Do you know where they are?” Shaxx repeated Osiris question. She slowly shook her head.

“Though you just asked the wrong type of question.” She stated, tilting her head slightly. “It’s not a matter of where, rather it is a matter of when. Time Interfaces is what it is called, it’s not a punishment the Nine do their Time Guardian if that’s what you are thinking, it’s just something every Time Guardian knows only the Traveler can do. It is when certain people are ‘misplaced’ in time at random moments. No Time Guardian knows the specifics on how the Traveler does it, but we know the Traveler does it to mess with the Champions, we know this because this isn’t the first time the Traveler had done this with its Champions. But either way these young Champions were sent back in time to the first day the Traveler entered the Sol System. Like every other time.” She ended her explanation. “So, no. I don’t know where they are. The only way to know where they are currently located is if we know something about their personal life. Meaning who their parents are, what they have done this whole time, their names and their first titles. Which is impossible. So, looks like you lot can go back to work and tell the Traveler it’s impossible.” She said trying to exit the room, yet, again.

“Wait a moment. You’re telling us that there is literally nothing useful you can tell us!” Osiris yelled at her. “Not exactly, I told the basics which no one in this room knew except me,” She quickly responded, getting kind of annoyed at Osiris and by the looks of things, Osiris was quite annoyed at TG, 

“No one knows anything about them, other than they were born after the second...” She stopped herself realizing what she was about to say when she almost gave in to her anger, and basically irritation, to Osiris and tell everything in this room something they should not know. It is not that she does not want to help them, it is that she is not allowed to help them. There were two other things she knew about the Champions, other than everything she just told them, that might help them, but maybe the Champions do not want to be found. They are just trying to make it back home. They lived through the Golden Age and chances of them living through the Collapse are extremely low, but then again. Maybe they could survive another.

“A second, What?” Zavala asked, noticing TG looked like a deer in headlights. “They were born after the second Collapse. When Humanity was near extinction, they were the only children born after the second Collapse.” She said, “That’s all.” TG said trying to leave. She did not want to be in this position. To lie to people, she considered friends after a while. Even Osiris. Sometimes she felt like the only person who can deal Osiris is Ikora and Saint. She looked at Osiris and noticed he was not having it, but before he could say anything else Shaxx, of all people, interrupted him, “Just do us all a favor a shut it.” Osiris looked like he wanted to retort but Shaxx just continued, “The only thing your doing is making her mad, and that’s not really helpful right now. She is our friend not our enemy, if she cannot tell us anything then she cannot tell us. Making her angry just so she can tell us something is going to get you killed and for all we know it could get her killed. We do need the help, but is this what is going to be the end of us?”

“Time Guardians do get punishment for breaking any of our laws. Yes, we have laws. It’s annoying.” TG added. “Look, Time Guardians have to follow these laws, and the worse the law and the amount of laws we break, then the worst the punishment will be, ‘Telling people something they’re not so supposed to know’ has a punishment which I am currently dealing with.” She stated and lied about the last comment. “They dump you in a random timeline and take away your ability to time travel for a certain amount of time. That is how I got here in the first place, I get two chances for this one and if I break it again then I will never be able to time travel ever again.” She explained. “Maybe that’s how the Champions got ‘misplaced’ in time? Maybe one of them is a Time Guardian?” Zavala asked.

TG had a quick thought about that for a moment, it was a possibility, but it cannot be the reason. It is true that one of the Champions was a Time Guardian, but whenever that Champion time traveled it was to see if they could time travel. The Champion did not actually do anything before the Separation. “One was a Time Guardian but that one didn’t actual do anything before the Separation. They just time traveled to see if they could. You know like, ‘let me see if I can go 5 years into the past’, then they would instantly come back. Nothing worth punishing, even if they did, then it would only be that one Champion, rather than the whole group, who was punished. And I know you do not believe me about the whole Traveler thing and the Time Interfaces, but it is the truth. The Traveler has a dry sense of humor that involves his Champions pain and them doing their parents mistakes.” TG explained.

“See, Osiris.” Shaxx began, “We got something and all we did was ask her.” “Oh, please. If you are trying to help someone, then there’s nothing with breaking a few rules.” Osiris grumbled crossing his arms, “Just take a few books from that big Library, before they put you in whatever timeline they pick. Then use the information from the books to help people.” “Actually… the punishment for stealing any book in that big library… is death. They crush your Ghost as well.” She explained, putting emphasis on ‘death’, that part about the law was the truth. “For taking a book from a library?” Osiris asked with a raised eyebrow. “From a library with a book of near everything. Yes, it seems reasonable to me.” She stated dryly. “Didn’t you bother to read anything on the Champions?” Saladin asked. “Yes, I found them the most interesting subject to read on and know a lot. Why do you want to know?” I asked back. “You know I’m not going to tell you anything else. I just explained why I can’t tell you anything else anymore.”

Saladin and TG got along quiet well. TG never knew why because she also got along very well with Shaxx as well. People just assume that because you talked to Saladin Shaxx will not talk to you or the other way around. Maybe it is because she is one of few people, Zavala included, that can bear to listen to them complain about each other. She always found it funny how sometimes Shaxx says something along the lines of ‘It’s never over until I sing and I never sing’ and how sometimes Saladin says something like ‘This isn’t over until Shaxx sings and he’s very shy’. She once them about their lines and how she found it a little funny. TG just laughed some more when they just stared at her after she told them. She also finds it incredibly sad how they just do not talk to each other or about each other, as if they do not exist, all because of something that happened centuries ago.

Saladin looked at TG with a straight face, “What’s better? You, being able to time travel… or meeting Earth’s Traveler’s Champions?” She had to think about this. There was a long a pregnant pause. While TG was thinking about it, Cayde looked like he was also thinking what would he choose if he was in her position, Zavala was trying to stop Shaxx and Saladin from having another yelling competition, Saint and Osiris was watching Zavala surprising succeed in doing that and Ikora and was just rolling her eyes at everyone in the room.

“Okay, fine.” TG said after a while. “Okay…what?” Saladin asked, turning his attention to TG and away from Shaxx. “I’ll help you. But them all of you owe me for this.” She said. “That’s great!” Shaxx yelled. “No keeping things from us?” Osiris asked. “No. After I do this there will be nothing that keeps me tied to those laws,” She shook Her head, “What I am about to do will exile me from the Time Guardians, I will still be Saturn’s Champion, but I’ll have the title with no meaning. Every Time Guardian will try to kill me if they see me. So, it looks like I’ll permanently be here.” Osiris looked at her as if he knew the feeling, being exiled from the Last City, he did leave on his own terms, but he was still banished, maybe TG and Osiris might actually stop fighting.

“There’s one thing that might be useful. Their first titles, they have about 2 or 3 titles each, but their first titles are the ones their born with. These titles have their names and their parent’s names. So, it is like: Whoever the whatever son or daughter of whoever. That is also why no one knows the full titles. But there is a part of the titles that I do know. Do not know if it will help, but I also know some of their extra titles they have earned, which can most likely help us once I remember them. Also, there is nothing I can tell you about their parents because no one knows anything about their parents… wait… that is a lie, sorry. There is one thing. Before the Separation happened, each Champion had an object in their hands that belong to their parents and that object went with them through time. So, there is one thing that is not useful, but if we ever find out who their parents are it might happen, though chances of that happening are near impossible.” She said.

Truth be told, that was the only time their parents were ever mention in the book she read on them. she would have to watch her wording so that she won’t technically be lying to them, she knew nothing will be holding her back, but they can’t know somethings for their own safety, although she did not even know what that was at the moment . “If I remember correct… the titles were…uh… the Wise Son. The Dark Son. The Forgotten Daughter. The Lone Daughter… and I forgot the rest. There are 10 Champions and I know those are only half of the titles, but I did not exactly memories the book. I’m sorry.” That was not a lie, she could only remember half of them. The book had all the titles, but it was in another language called Vanatine, that is the language of the Traveler, all Champions are born with the knowledge of the language, and there was a book on the Vanatine language but translating was difficult with this language, considering one word could have 5 different meanings and translations, basic knowledge of the language is required to get the full and correct translation.

“How many books were on the Champions?” Cayde asked out of the blue and speaking for the first time in this whole conversation. “what? Oh, uh… only one. There is not a lot known about Earth’s Travelers Champions. So, there is just one. But it is was in a language called Vanatine, Traveler’s language, so you will need the book that helps translate if you want to read the one on the Champions. Although Vanatine is hard to translate either way. The Champions are born with the language. Lucky fishes. Why?” TG was genuinely curious. She could not see the obvious reason why it is important to know how many books there were. She knew the library would usually have a lot of books on one subject, but so little knowledge is known about the Champions that there is only one book, and it is not even that thick. Maybe the effort to translate the book makes up for its size. “Just steal it.” Cayde said, as if it was as easy as a baby learning to walk.

TG get along with Cayde the most, she always thought it had to do with both of them being constantly cooped up in the tower and being Hunters at the same time. They have caused a lot of mischief around the old and new tower. Zavala did not approve of any of their mischief, but in the end, she felt like he also wanted to laugh, or even chuckle at least, at them. She always felt like Zavala and Cayde acted more like siblings rather than friends who constantly fight. Then again siblings also fight. She could also remember when Cayde went to the Prison of Elders with the God Slayer. TG locked herself away when he left and the first thing she said, in her locked apartment, was, ‘He’s going to die, but I know that the God Slayer is going to bring him back… so, does that mean I can cry or not.’ It did not matter. She cried either way, he was her friend and even with the knowledge he would come back it still hurt to see him dead. She knew he would come because the love story between Cayde and the God Slayer was better than Twilight, even though she had never seen the Pre-Golden Age movie.

TG looked at Cayde with her mouth open, in surprise and confusion, she had no idea why he just suggested that. “I just told you that they will kill me if I do that! Usually, they crush your Ghost as well, but I have been Ghostless for years! So, either way, I’ll die!” She stated frantically. “But…” Cayde began, with a smile. He looked so proud of himself for whatever his new plan is. “Oh, no.” She said before he even began, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. “You know you want to hear me out,” Cayde said with a huge grin on his face, “Yes, I do. Tell me.” She said smiling and putting both her arms on her side, “You said that the Time Guardians are punished for stealing the books. So therefore, if one of us steal the book, we’ll be fine.” Cayde explained with his arms open. A lot of people in the room thought he was joking, but TG was considering it. “Actually…” She began, instantly grabbing everyone’s attention. “He’s not wrong and that might actually work.” “Yes!” Cayde yelled with his hands in the air, acting like a child who just won a prize at the fair.

“Since Time Guardians don’t carry an automatic transporter to the pocket dimension I’ll need a day or two to prepare the portal, maybe while I do that you guys can come with a plan to get the books, I’ll also tell you where they are, but it will take some time, mainly because that library is the biggest in the universe. We also must move fast. Eventually Saturn’s going to notice what I have done. And trust me, you don’t want to be in the pocket dimension when he does.” She stated. “You told us his story a while ago. So, how come he doesn’t help us?” Ikora asked. “Fear,” She replied, TG had told them Saturn’s story a while ago and how she did not know who he once was, but that was a lie, she knew, “He’s scared that the people he loves will be murdered by the rest of the Nine if he does something to help us or does anything the rest of the Nine don’t like. The heck, the rest of the Nine hate Saturn so much they don’t even want to know anything he discover, not that he would tell them, they just keep him on a chain, to show power I guess. But the weird part is that the only reason the other members had to threaten humans is because Saturn is powerful and their scared to confront him. That is also why they wanted him back. They needed him. For their game, whatever it is, which believe me, he is through with it. Believe me, if he could, he would be helping us, but one wrong move and everyone he cared about is dead. I once asked why he couldn’t just protect the people he loved with his powers and all I got was that because he gained human form, his powers only work on the planet Saturn.” TG replied. She was wondering that if they encountered Saturn, whether he would turn a blind eye or alert the rest of the Nine. She knew how to make it so that he turns a blind eye. “Cayde,” TG called before leaving. Cayde turned to face her, “I want you to find the books. One person will be less easier to spot and Hunters have their instincts to help them escape certain… you know what, I don’t even know what to call it, but you know what I mean. See, ya.” She said waving her hand in a dismissive goodbye as she left the Vanguard Hall. TG usually knew what to expect, but now she did not. That Hunter instinct of hers was telling her to run and leave the tower and never look back. In truth she was once a Time Guardian. And the Saturn Champion, but she lost the right and title centuries ago. She had been in this timeline for centuries, and somehow, she has never seen the Earth’s Travelers Champions since she arrived in the Dark Ages.

What no one knew is that when the Earth’s Travelers Champions do not want to be found and just want to hide in the shadows until their home… then that is going to happen. Little did anyone in that room know that the second that meeting was over, the Champions knew to expect them to try and find to them. They knew that someone would eventually try, but they did not know it was about to happen. The Champions had not spoken to each in centuries. So…the hunt had begun, but whatever the Traveler wanted with its Champions, TG did not know. But being at the mercy and horror of the Traveler for centuries, she was sure that the Traveler’s Champions would not do it. Unless it involved getting them home.

Location: The Last City, Guardian Apartment 728  
Time: 16:00  
2 Weeks Later

TG had been trying to prepare a portal to the Time Guardians pocket dimension, but… no progress. Time Guardians, who still have their abilities that the Nine gave them when they rezzed which is what allows them to time travel and other things, can go to the pocket dimension whenever they want to. TG knew there was a way to make a portal to the pocket dimension, but there would be no guarantee where you would end up in the dimension itself. TG had been looking through all the books she wrote that had almost everything she knew, but she couldn’t find anything about the portal. Maybe she missed it through her exhaustion and frustration. She had written these books a while ago, everything she could write down before Saturn would tell her they had to leave the Library.

The truth was that TG was never a Time Guardian. She was for a few seconds, but then the Nine saw her unworthy. Saturn had given her the ability, and named her his champion, but a few seconds later she was not. But Saturn still called her his champion. He told her everything he could, took her to the pocket dimension, when the rest of the Nine were not looking, but they always had to be quick. TG has always been in another timeline than her own, she once asked Saturn to take her to her home timeline, but he said that the Nine would notice and that they might kill one of the people he loves. She knew who Saturn once was, she never asked anything else. After a while Saturn stopped talking and meeting with her, all TG got was a letter from Xur that said he was caught disobeying the Nine again. That had made TG sad, a few days later the Cabal attacked the Last City.

She still was not sure what Saturn would do if he saw them trying to take the books. Would he alert the rest, turn a blind eye, help them, kill them? TG had no idea. She also had no idea what the Traveler wanted with its Champions suddenly. They are not even born, yet. Yes, they were ‘misplaced’ in time, but that is because the Traveler ‘misplaced’ them in time. If the Traveler wanted them back because he wanted them back in their own timeline then why does not he do it himself. Maybe he needs them all in the same place, but that might mean that the Traveler does not know where they are, considering the Traveler did not bother tell them the Champions location.

Little to none was known about the Champions, on Earth and the Fallen’s. The only thing that is known about the Eliksni is that they were orphaned and did not know what they were until it was to late, and that they might still be alive, but that is not true. TG might know near-to-nothing about Earth’s Champions, but she at least knows the names of the Eliksni Champions, which was not a secret. The Last City does not know though. Most were dead, but there was 3 that was still alive from the 6. The 3 that were dead were Skolas, Taniks and Fikrul known as the Fanatic before he died. There was Variks and Mithrax that was still alive even though Variks’ location has been unknown for a long time, TG doubts that he is dead though. There was another one, but there is no evidence that he is dead, but also that he is alive, it was as if he just disappeared. TG doubted that they would be useful in any case, to her, knowing what they once were, were just warnings to stay away from them until they decide to die.

Eventually, the Traveler’s Champions physically bodies stop aging, usually at the age that is considered mature for the species, which means they were looking for people that looked between 20 and 22, for the humans. TG always found it strange how the Champions had no Ghost, but where expected to fight the darkness. Maybe the myth that they generate their own Light was real. TG scoffed at the thought, even she knew that was impossible.

She might have been able to find out if she had more time in the library again, but sadly they decided that Cayde would go, for reasons she would not tell them why. TG sighed; she knew that if she only knew the names of Earth’s Champions parents then it would make it easier to find them, and then they would not have to raid the Time Guardians pocket dimension. But then again, making the portal would be the easy part; the hard part was finding the books. She had not talked to Cayde about it, yet. The Library had consoles that allowed you teleport throughout the Library, it existed because if someone had to walk through the whole library then it would take days to find one book. Then there were the hovering platforms that allowed to find the books through the worlds most complicated organizing system.

“Argh!” TG yelled in frustration, “These books are useless.” She threw the books she had on her lap behind her over the couch she was sitting on with her legs crossed, the coffee table in the center of her lounge was cover in piles of books rather that coffee cups. “Finding out how to make this portal is bad enough, and I don’t even want to know how hard making it is going to,” TG got up into the kitchen to get a slice of bread to make toast for dinner. “Then there’s, ‘Why the hell the Traveler wants its bloody champions in the first place,” She put the toaster on and began waiting for the toast. “And then there’s… just everything else.” When the toast was ready, she put it on her plate to put peanut butter on, not bother with the butter, “If my team were even here, they could help. But no!” She ended her ranting sitting back on the same couch in the same position. She took a bite of her toast, “All I know is useless knowledge that probably won’t help us. Like the Eliksni Travelers Champions, and everything about them and some random useless things that Saturn…” She paused bring her toast to her mouth and just dropped it on her plate and put her plate on one of the many piles of books on the coffee table, with a look of pain, regret and sadness.

TG knew a lot of things that could help them find the Champions, but she also knew that was not a good idea to tell the rest. It was not a matter of whether she trusted them or not, it was a matter of whether she could trust the Traveler. If she ever did find the Champions, she would warn them about the Traveler wanting them, she knew they would not help in whatever the Traveler had planned, rather than force them into helping the Traveler. TG decided to think about whether she should tell the rest the one secret that could help them or just lie and say that it is impossible to get the books and to also find the Champions. TG then thought about what they see her as and she them.

TG and Osiris had a rough start and middle, but she thought that maybe it might be better, or worse, either way she really did not like fighting with people and hoped that she and Osiris could get along. She met Osiris through Ikora during the Dark Ages. Osiris instantly did not like TG and began asking too many questions on how and why she did and did not do certain things, until TG just told him she was not allowed to. Osiris still had his moments when he would argue with her, but it was getting better.

TG and Saint had always got along well, even before the Last City was built, she always thought of him as funny, caring, but at the same time also the one of the most protective people she had even met. TG knew the only reason she and Saint met was from reputation. Everyone knew her as the Time Guardians and everyone knew him as the Greatest Titan that Ever Lived, then one day, while they were helping civilians, they met, started talking and just clicked.

Shaxx may be loud, but TG had respect for him. She remembered when Felwinter came back with him one day, many people and Guardians just avoided him, TG only asked if he really did rip Felwinter’s head off. After he replied ‘yes’, he expected her to squeamishly go away, but all she did was say, ‘Cool, can you do it again?’. Now that TG thought of it, Shaxx liked to spend time with because she was one of the first few people, that was still alive, that wasn’t afraid of him or in generally didn’t mind spending time with him.

TG and Saladin had always gotten along. She remembered he once offered to make her an Iron Lord, this happened before SIVA, but she declined. She said that she was honored but also that she felt like she had not proven to herself that she was worthy of it. Saladin respected that and said whenever she felt ready to just say and she would be an Iron Lord. There was a natural respect between those two, TG knew that Saladin knew that as well.

Zavala was hard to read these days. Before the City age you would be able to tell whether he was happy or sad or anything else. TG remember the first day Zavala arrived at the camps below the Traveler. She was one the few people to greet him and she could tell he was just relieved to met and talk to someone who was not trying to kill him. TG guessed that was when they became friends.

Ikora was almost the same as the rest, they met and then they just became friends… that was not how it happened. Shaxx wanted to make a training routine of sorts for Guardians, later it became the Crucible, and he wanted to test something out. So, he asked TG to just fight this other person he knew. That is, it. No guns, no light. Just a fight in a small arena, which was just a circle made from rope. That is what sparked the Crucible as well. Ikora was the other person and… they both almost died. Shaxx explained that the goal was not to kill each other, rather it was to get the other person to yield or get them out of the ring. TG knew it was like wrestling, but it was not acting, so it hurt. After a while Shaxx called it a tie, because it was half an hour and no one had won yet, that’s also why there is a certain amount of time to reach the goal in the Crucible and another reason Shaxx hates ties. Ikora went to see TG in the medic tent, she also asked why my Ghost had not healed TG like Ikora’s. TG then told Ikora that her Ghost had died years ago but TG would still be able to live a long time, but her injuries would heal the old-fashioned way. Ikora then continued to worry about TG’s well being and still does that to this day.

TG then recalled how she and Cayde met… they were running from Zavala, Shaxx, and Saladin. TG had caught Cayde and Andal sneaking around the Titan’s tents, before the City was built. TG was up because she had gone to get some water and the Titan’s tents her in her way. Cayde then just confessed to wanting to pull a prank on Zavala, Shaxx and Saladin. TG then instantly, but quietly, said that she wanted to join, she may have been pulling a prank on friends, but it still sounded like fun. The prank was a childish but still fun, it was too put shaving cream on there hands and so that when they wake up and wipe their eyes their face get’s smothered in shaving cream. Andal did Shaxx, Cayde did Zavala and TG did Saladin, TG was really surprised he still offered her to be an Iron Lord after this. They were still walking away from the tents before the three Titans started chasing them out of the camp site, faces covered in shaving cream. TG stilled chuckled at the memory and the looks of horror on Cayde and Andal’s faces.

Shortly after that they met Shiro and the three got up to the most mischievous things, the three stilled included her in there mischief, but only the safe ones, considering they also came to visit her after Ikora and her had that organized fight Shaxx planed. They never let her live it down and they also became the second and third people to know that she was Ghostless. After that it was Shaxx, who came later that day, then Saladin, Zavala and Saint found out a few weeks after and Osiris found out two weeks ago when she mentioned it at the meeting.

TG picked up her plate and finished the piece of toast before washing the plate and putting it away. TG then went to her bedroom and changed into a gray tank top with matching shorts and just sat on her bed. She looked around her room for a second. It had gray walls, with a light wooden floor. Her room itself did not have much. There was a cupboard, which had two sets of armor and some civilian clothes, at one of the corners in her room. There was a window that overlooked the city and on the opposite side of the room was the exit to the room. There was another door in her room that was the bathroom’s door. There was a chest to the end of her queen-sized bed that held her weapons. She might have not been allowed to fight, but she was ready for anything. Except for finding the Champions, which now seemed impossible.

She sighed again. She knew a way to find them without going into the pocket dimension but it was risky, so, she just decided to tell them the only way was to get the books that just had near to nothing to help them. TG then decided that the best idea was to let them find the Champions on their own. She couldn’t help them and for all they knew the Champions are prepared for someone to try and find them and if they’ve managed to stay hidden through the Golden age until now, what’s going to make it so special that they will be found now?

The answer was TG.

She knew a lot more than she told them. She was still scared to tell them the truth after all these years. She could find the Champions a lot faster than it took to try and find a way to make a portal to the pocket dimension, which she still did not know. TG went into back into the lounge and sat back on the same couch in the same position. TG thought it would be better if she just left. She knew she was never supposed to connect with everyone and leaving would not only effect whether they find the Champions but also their timeline, they would always remember her as the friend who just left when they needed her.

She cannot eras centuries of memories of one single person. Maybe she should just leave and try to make sure time does not change to mush from a distance. It would be hard, but not impossible. With that thought in mind TG decided to leave. She went into her room begin packing and as she began packing, she began remembering every good memory she had with everyone she had called friend. Arguing with Osiris, which was not always happy, but she would still miss him, especially since it looked like they were about to get along.

Sparing with Ikora, even if it was frustrating how much she worried, it was still nice to know she still cared. Commenting on the Crucible with Shaxx, but to his annoyance sometime, mainly because TG would sometimes steal his line and yell ‘This is amazing.’ Helping Cayde with his work because it was obvious, he sometimes did not want to do it, but it was till fun to stay up late and watch movies. Just talking to Saint, he would not mind if she went on and on, he would still listen. Helping Saladin with the Iron Banner whenever it happened and just laughing when he had once said something violent and Shaxx then called him old. She would miss their banter.

With a huff, TG snuck out of the tower and out of the City, in a jumpship, and away from people she was never supposed to meet in the first place. She was wearing her black armor, realizing it was the best one she had, and a bag full of her weapons and another bag filled with her basic needs. Her comms came on, she realized that her jumpship would not leave without notice, Zavala’s voice rang through the comms. “TG, you did not inform anyone of your departure or ask for permission. Turn that ship around, dock it in the hanger and report to us immediately. You know you are not allowed to leave, due to… certain circumstance.” Zavala stated. “You mean, it’s because I don’t a Ghost.” TG dryly stated. TG could here Zavala sigh at the other end of the comms. “Let me try something.” TG heard Osiris say, pushing Zavala away from the comms with protest from Zavala, “Time Guardian, you and I both know that we don’t get along. It is obvious to everyone in this room and in the Tower. But trust me on this… leaving everything behind without thought on how it might affect people who give care about you is not that smart… as much as it may seem at first.”

TG sighed. Of course, Osiris would tell that she was leaving, it is almost like how he left. Almost, at least he said goodbye. “I have considered it.” She began. “And I am sorry… but, I wasn’t even supposed to meet you guys. It was the promise I made to my team before we split up. Then I did and then… I am sorry is all I can say. I cannot tell you anything else. But I do not want to leave with a lie so… I was only a Time Guardian because Saturn made me one and his champion. I was only a Time Guardian for a few seconds. The only reason I could go to the pocket dimension is because Saturn would take me. That is a lie I do not need to keep a secret anymore. Goodbye.” With that TG gut off her communication link to the Tower and turn off the tracker the Tower had on all the jumpships it owned. She then put in a destination that she knew would be safe for her to lay low. And with a flick of a switch she left Earth and everyone else.


	2. A Part of TG's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reflects on their relationship with TG. And finally take the first step in the search for the Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. More soon to come.

Location: The Last City, Vanguard Hall/ Control Room  
Time: 08:00

It had only been 2 weeks since TG and left with no explanation. No Guardian had asked any questions as to the missing Time Guardian. Time Guardians were known to up and leave at any point, which is why most time Guardians never got attached to anybody because then it hurts less for them and everyone else when they leave. But the vanguard, Saint, Saladin, Shaxx and Osiris knew the real reason. They had tried to contact her, but later found out that she cut off the communications array on her ship as well as the tracker.

Cayde kept coming up with reasons as to why she left, they kept on getting less possible every time, no one bothered to stop him for a change. They knew he was either trying to make someone laugh or try to find the real reason why she left. One of Cayde’s favorite reasons was “Hunters. You know us. She just needed some air, she will be back in a few days trust me, I have been there, remember the Prison of Elders… actually, do not remember the Prison of Elders, she will be fine. She will come back without a single scratch on her. I bet 10 000 glimmer on it. I know it may seem like much, but I have faith in her. Watch!”

But sadly, every time Cayde says it he sounds less and less sure one of his oldest friends will ever come back. Cayde would never admit it, but he was purely terrified for TG’s safety. Back in the day it was him, Andal, Shiro and occasionally TG, of course after they found out she was Ghostless they restricted her tagging along to the ones that meant they stay in the city. But she was a part of their group, their gang, Cayde was scared that one of the only people left from those days was meeting their end. Shiro was still alive but Shiro and Cayde had not talked in decades. TG would always comment on how sad that was and would always pester Cayde to call Shiro over for a visit or even arrange a time to call him so that the three of them could catch up, TG even suggested sneaking aboard Saladin’s ship when he would leave after Iron Banner and was returning home to the Iron Temple, then they could talk face to face with Shiro.

Cayde did point out that they would then have to deal with an angry Zavala and an angry Saladin. TG would tell Cayde to relax because Saladin would not tell Zavala they were there because Saladin has a soft spot for her, so therefore they would easily get away with it.

TG and Cayde did try to sneak aboard Saladin’s ship, but what they did not expect was that Saladin literally kept a wolf on his ship from Felwinter Peak. The instant those two stepped aboard the ship the wolf wouldn’t stop barking until Saladin came to calm it down and see what had gotten one of his wolves attention only to find two naughty Hunters trying to sneak aboard his ship. After Saladin had calmed his wolf, called Zavala, have an hour long speech from both of them about good manners Saladin and Zavala then asked Cayde and TG what did they think of themselves now, without any hesitation TG replied pointing her finger to Cayde, “His idea.”

Cayde then had a look of shock on his face but also humor, almost as if he expected to be thrown under the bus. Saladin had let out a snort when TG had said that, only to get a glare from his old pupil. TG got off without punishment thanks to Saladin, but Cayde had to do all his reports without TG’s help for a whole month. Cayde was okay with that, it was like a nightmare for him, but he accepted his punishment. But in the end, they still did not see Shiro and were told to not contact him at all because of his ‘secret mission’ in the Plague lands. Something to do with the theory that Siva has a leader, Cayde just called this leader ‘Siva’s Queen’, Cayde said it must be a queen because only a queen can make her subjects do all the crazy things Siva has been doing.

When Cayde looked up he was met with the disapproving looks from TG and Ikora, who were standing next to each other. As on quick reflexes Cayde then stated that he stole a photograph from Saladin’s ship of this mysterious Siva leader, and that it did look like a female. Saladin then explained that Shiro found her by mistake after searching for months and that he almost got caught just to take a picture.

Cayde swarmed TG with all the possibilities on this ‘Siva Queen’ as well as questions on what she knew about it. “Do you think this queen is then the real reason the Iron Lords died? If so, do you think Saladin might get all angry and rageful and demand we bomb the Plague lands? If that is the case, there is a few of my caches I need to get out of the Plague lands. What do you think this queen can do, beside control Siva, maybe she has cool powers? Have you heard of this queen before? Damn I am jealous of Shiro, he gets to track down an unknown, possibly extremely dangerous, new enemy. Come on, TG, you must admit it would be fun to be with our old pal Shiro right now, right? TG, you there?”

TG and Cayde had been walking for over an hour now, the whole time Cayde was talking but TG did not stop him because it was obvious that she was in a world of her own. Cayde then asked if she was okay. TG then went to the railing and put her arms over it, Cayde went to her side and put his hands on the railing.

TG sighed, “What I’m about to say might come as a shock, or confusion, but… you guys have to stop investigating this ‘Siva Queen’.”

Cayde looked shocked and confused, “Why? It is a threat to the tower; we must find a weakness in her before she becomes a threat. We are currently dealing with whatever is on the moon and the last thing we need is another threat that could cause an extinction level event.” TG got up from the railing and yelled, “A gardener could cause an extinction level event, you want to know why? Because you, sorry lot are down to one last city! ” Cayde looked hurt, “‘You sorry lot.’ You and I are in the same boat here!”

“Yeah, sure, totally. No, we are not! Don’t you get it? The only reason I know about you, your wife, Zavala, Saint or any one is because I read about it in my home timeline!” TG froze realizing what she just said. “Home timeline. Does that mean that the original place you’re from is our future?”

“Back off on Siva’s queen and forget this conversation ever happened. And I mean it! The only reason I am not making you ‘forget’ this is because you are my friend. See you tomorrow.” TG then left Cayde in confusion and something else Cayde could not explain. TG had never mentioned anything about her home, so Cayde did not know what to do with the information. The next day TG did not show, so Cayde told rest of the Vanguard, Shaxx, Saladin, and later Saint when he they got him back, about the whole conversation he had with TG. Osiris eventually found out, but only through Saint after he was told.

Zavala would not admit it, but he also missed her, but he had to keep up the appearance of a strong leader. But at the end of every day it became harder and harder to believe that the reason she left was not because of what they asked her to do. TG was the first person to welcome him when he first arrived and he could still remember her smile, laugh and the first words she said to him “Your Zavala right. Do not look surprised or alerted, I am a Time Guardian, I know your future and I just realized I have said way too much. Restart. Okay, hi, I am your residential Time Guardia, people around here call me the Time Guardian, but you can call me Time Guardian.”

It was long before they came up with her nickname, TG, but it was still funny laugh at sometimes about she completely spilled that she knew him. Zavala would wonder if the only reason she knew who he was, was because he would later become Vanguard Commander or another reason. It did not matter anymore. TG left with no explanation. And Zavala lost another friend, his instincts to protect everyone he loves was utterly useless at this moment in time.

Zavala remembered when they gave her the nickname TG, it was before the wall was built and it was just tents under the Traveler. Zavala had found two crocheting needles and some wool and was trying to figure out how to effectively use it when he heard TG outside his tent, opening the entrance “Hey, Zavala! Shaxx and Efrideet were yelling at each other and then Shaxx yelled, ‘Efriyeet, me’ and then Efrideet threw Shaxx so far away. It was hilar- “TG froze when she actually made eye contact with Zavala and eyed what was in his hands.

“Don’t tell- ““Do you need help?” TG interrupted. Zavala looked confused, “W-what?” “The way your holding the needles is wrong and it’s obvious that you have no idea what to do with it. So, do you need help?” Zavala nodded.

TG then went to sit next to Zavala, “You knit, Time Guardian?”

“A member from my fireteam, before we split up that is, she used to crotchet. She taught me the basics, so, if you want to learn more advanced techniques, I am afraid I will not be much help. So first, crotchet, usually you use only one needle, or that is how my friend taught me. Here let me show you?” Zavala gave the needles and wool to her and she began to show him how to crotchet.

“This friend of yours, what was she like?” Zavala asked trying to make conversation “She was a Titan like you. She was constantly scared that she could not protect our whole team. She was like a sister to me. I could always go to her for help.” TG sighed. “You said your fireteam split up. Why?”

“Okay, you try to crotchet now.” TG handed Zavala back the needles and wool. It was obvious that she was avoiding the question he asked. After a long time of trial and error, Zavala finally managed to crotchet right, “See you got it. And thought you should find another hobby.” TG stated with enthusiasm, “Thank you for teaching and I hope you will not tell Shaxx or anyone else about this.”

TG shook her head, “I have no reason to. Just remember me when you decide to make a scarf. I want my name on it.” Zavala chuckled with her, “I believe ‘Time Guardian’ will be a bit to long for it to look nice, perhaps – ““My name is off limits. That is why I tell everyone to just call me Time Guardian.” TG stated. Zavala had only known her for a few months. He replied, “I gathered that much already, but I was suggesting we come up with a nickname for you. Time Guardian is awfully long, and it would make it easier if we could call you something that isn’t a title but at least in some resemblance looks or sounds like a name.”

She thought about it for a moment before replying, “I can see the benefits of it. What do think it should be.” “Perhaps ‘TG’?” “Is there a specific reason for that one? I mean, we could literally call me a random name and I could just never bother to say whether that is my real name or not.” She asked. “It could either stand for Time Guardian or an actual name it you’d like.” There was a pregnant pause. “Alright then. I guess you can call me TG from now on. You can even put that on my scarf.”

They both stared at the tent entrance when they heard Shaxx yell, “She threw me!” “Are you mad or happy? I can’t tell” They heard Saladin say. “Shut up!” Shaxx responded. “Damn I missed the fight. But I bet Efrideet wouldn’t mind telling me about it.” And with that TG left the tent and Zavala to start on her scarf.

The next Dawning, he had managed to finish it and present it to her. She looked extremely excited to have it and wore it the rest of the dawning. It was a basic black scarf, but at the end it had the initials ‘TG’ in gold. As Zavala found out those were her preferred colors. Zavala was incredibly pleased to find out that the scarf he made her was still intact after the Cabal attack.

The first Dawning after the attack he could see TG wearing the scarf along with gloves and other things. TG never liked the cold, so the following Dawning Zavala made her mittens to match the scarf. After TG had mysteriously left, Zavala, Ikora and Cayde went to her apartment to see if she left anything that could help them find her, forgetting about the fact that they needed to find the Champions as well. Zavala had found the scarf and mittens he made her, neatly found next to each other by her bed Zavala wondered if she was just in hurry to leave that she forget, or if she didn’t need them, or if she thought leaving them would make it easier for her. Time Guardians can leave at any moment, and never see you again. Being close friends just makes it hard to leave, leaving with something to remind you of them is harder.

The second TG’s jumpship left Earth, Ikora dismissed herself from duty and went home. Ikora and lost one of her few friends she had left. TG and Ikora used to train a lot together before the walls, but after their first round in the Crucible beta match. They had made a lot of rule for TG’s sake considering that she no longer had a Ghost, but even with all those rules Ikora still had fun training with her.

When the Crucible actually started, Ikora jumped at the opportunity to fight in it, almost forgetting about to train with TG, but TG said even in a few centuries in the future Ikora would always be known for her rage in the Crucible, TG then went on to explain that it was an honor to fight with her before she became one of the most scariest people in all of Earth’s history.

Ikora still tried to make time to spend with her. It was true that she occasionally commented on the Crucible with Shaxx, help Cayde with his paperwork, help Saladin set up Iron Banner and she occasionally helped in other areas Ikora did not know about, but either way it helped Ikora to know that she at least had time for her friend, TG.

“Girls night,” TG had randomly come up to Ikora one day at yelled it in her face. Ikora had looked at TG with confusion, “What is ‘Girls night’?” They both heard a gasp and turned their heads to see it was Cayde. “How do you not - how does she not – you know what. I do not want to know. TG!”

“I’m right here Cayde, you don’t need to yell.” TG replied from Ikora’s side. “Oh, right. As Hunter Vanguard, and there in some way your superior even though you are a Time Guardian, I command you to make sure Ikora knows what girls’ night is by the end of the week. No accept ions for failure. What time is it? Oh, lunch time, Ramen.” Cayde then left despite Zavala saying he cannot.

“Okay, so, I know a lot of things as happened, Andal’s death and Osiris leaving, so therefore I had an idea.” “A good idea?” Ikora interrupted. “Yes, I like to think of it as a good idea, but I am open to the fact that this might not be your thing. So, girls’ night is when a group of girls just hang out till, like, midnight. Traditionally, girls do these things called manicure and pedicure, as well as a long list of girly things. But because this is you we’re talking about, I have changed it completely… we are still staying up till midnight, I applied for an off day for you tomorrow, so, you have no choice.” TG said with a smile on her face, as if she had come up with the solution to all the world’s problems and hoping Ikora will not be mad that she applied for an off day for her without Ikora’s permission.

“You should do something for Cayde. You and him both lost a close friend, Andal. I think he deserves something special rather than me.” Ikora replied turning to her work again. TG smacked her hand on the papers in front of Ikora, “I already did. Remember last week when you and Zavala had no idea where me or Cayde was. Yes, that was it. I on purposefully did not apply for an off day for him, like I did with you, because knowing him, he finds it more fun if he knows he is not supposed to do it. So, it is just you, me and the plan I have for tonight and tomorrow.”

Ikora sighed, “Alright. What do you have planned?”

“Yes, okay so first, we are going to stay up all night. How you ask? Simple, remember when Shaxx was testing out the Crucible for the first time and asked us to fight?” Ikora raised an eyebrow, “Yes, and I’m starting to second guess this decision. I don’t want to hurt you like last time.” “Oh, you won’t. Do not worry, Shaxx will be there to rep us.” “What changes are there to ensure you won’t get hurt.”

“Just the fact that you have been behind a desk for an extremely long time, so therefore you are going to be extremely rusty, so it will then be safe for us to fight.” Ikora raised her eyebrow, again. “I bet 1000 glimmer on this with Cayde. Prove me right, Ikora.” Ikora let out a long sigh, but in the end she did agree. And TG had to pay 1000 glimmer to Cayde.

Despite being behind a desk for an ‘extremely long time’ Ikora was far from rusty. Sadly, that was not good news to TG, who they had to rush to the hospital for a broken arm. While they were at the hospital Ikora could not stop pacing after they got the sling, “Ikora, I’m fine could you please stop pacing?” TG wined. “Sorry. Perhaps next time we could do something that is not related to violence?” Ikora stated standing next to TG’s bed.

“I agree. Seriously what were you two thinking?” Shaxx stated from his side of the room. Shaxx was sitting in a chair on TG’s left, while Ikora was on her right. “I wanted to hang out with my only female friend, who doesn’t hate me.” TG stated. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Ikora asked. TG looked down, “Nothing. Forget about it. Right now, I’m just grateful that you guys didn’t call anyone at this time of the night to tell them about…this.” TG gestured to her right arm in a sling.

Zavala burst into to room, “What the bloody hell were you thinking?” Zavala’s face looked like a mix of concern and anger. “Oh, shit.” TG stated. “Zavala, look. I’ve had worse injuries from more stupid reason in my past.” Ikora chuckled at the memory, then looked down in sadness. Ikora and TG never did have that girls’ night they wanted. And now they never would.

When Saint first met her, he already knew who she was, but only by title and she only knew him by his title of ‘the greatest Titan that ever lived’, though now he thinks that she did not hear of him from the refugees, rather she may have read it or discovered him in another timeline, but either way Saint still enjoyed her company and she always tried to cheer him up whenever he looked down, usually because of something Osiris did, TG would sometimes try to imitate his accent and would fail horribly, if it was anyone else she tried to imitate they would have taken offence, but Saint knew she meant well and was only trying to brighten his mood.

When Osiris had left for the Infinite Forest and Saint was preparing to go after him, TG had gone to his ship with a bag filled with extra supplies. She just put the bag on the pile with the rest and stared at Saint for a few moments. Saint could feel her carving holes in his helmet with just her stare but said nothing not really knowing what to say until eventually he decided that the silence was to be broken somehow. “Are you going to tell me to not die before the next Dawning? Because if so, I don’t even know if I will be able to come back before the next Dawning.”

After he said those words TG burst out in tears, of course now he understood why she burst out into tears, it was because she knew he was going to die and most likely never see him again or for a very long time, Saint wondered if she knew he that was going to come back or not. Saint thought she knew he was going to come back because the moment TG saw him again her face just held a natural emotion, she gave him a nod and walked away.

Later, they had an actual talk about his return, TG stated that she knew he was coming back so she did not dwell on the fact that he was indeed back like it was predicted. Saint then asked why she burst out crying when they said goodbye all those centuries ago, when she knew that he was going to come back. TG was propped on one off Holliday’s work benches fiddling with a wrench while Saint was leaning against the wall. After a few moments of silence TG responded explaining that even though she knew he was going to come back, just like she knew Cayde going to come back, it still hurt to see some one she cared about be hurt or die, so that’s why she cried, she knew he was going to get very hurt and be through lots and lots of pain and that made her sad beyond explainable.

But sadly, in the moment when she burst out crying all those centuries ago, Saint had no idea what to do in that situation, but what Saint assumed to be the right move was to try to comfort her. Saint brought her into a tight hug and told that he would find Osiris and bring him home safely. TG shook her head, “I care little about Osiris right now. He can take care of himself trust me. I’m more concerned about you.”

Saint chuckled “They don’t call me the greatest Titan that ever lived for nothing. I will be fine. Keep an eye on Ikora, keep her company, train with her regularly and don’t forget to make sure that Saladin and Shaxx don’t kill each other while I’m gone, and if they do film it so that I can see who won when I get back.” Saladin and Shaxx had many fights while Saint was gone and TG had filmed them all. A week or two after Saint got back, TG had brought the recordings to his place and they had a movie marathon of ‘Saladin vs. Shaxx Showdown’.

Though not all the fights were physical the ones where they were insulting each other were just as good as the fist fights. That night was fun, Saint got to enjoy the company of one of his oldest friends again as if nothing had happened. Although for her, she had probably trained for occasions such as these.

Time Guardians often had to lie so much , even to their friends, occasionally Time Guardians had to erase any evidence that they existed in an instant and if they ever saw those people again they would literally have to pretended that nothing had happened. Maybe that’s why Saint often saw her as someone who could stand strong against any foe but of you touch the right stop and pull the right strings, TG could fall apart in an instant.

Saint always wanted to ask her more about her past just like everyone else, but sadly she told them extraordinarily little and did not like talking about her feelings any less than her past. There was nothing Saint could do to help her now though. TG was gone and most likely for good. Saint would always see TG as a sibling he wanted to protect but he also knew she would hate that.

TG never wanted to feel like a damsel in distress that needed a knight in shinning armor. Although she did hint that if she did need a knight, she would prefer her knight to be in dark robes rather than shining armor. Saint sighed, lying down from his sitting position on the bed to curl around his damsel in destress, although he has never needed to rescue her from any situation. The woman in Saints arms was a Warlock that constantly stayed in the tower, doing research mostly, though Saint never complained because that meant he never had to worry about her if she ever went on missions. Saint met her when he was helping Ikora with her duties, she told him to help one of her students who had a lot of activities to do that day, Ikora also stated that this particular Guardian was not a field Guardian, so Saint would still be in the Last City. Saint instantly fell in love and it did not take a long time before they started dating.

Shaxx felt lonelier commenting on the Crucible, he missed TG randomly butting in. Shaxx was told that she would always yell at the Guardians when they did something wrong and tell them what to do and would then get mad because they did not listen to her. Like any sport, some would say.

After a while TG would stand next to Shaxx and yell at the Guardians herself and was very content that they could now hear her. Shaxx never bothered to tell her to stop. The Guardians were learning tactics that could save them in battle, which was the point of the Crucible. Shaxx is known for pointing out the obvious, but sometime Shaxx thought that TG topped him, occasionally saying things like, “Look Guardian, your supers ready. Why don’t you fucking use it, for lights sake? The Traveler gave you light for a reason. Use it.” Shaxx would burst out in laughter at the horror on the Guardians face every time TG would comment.

At one-point TG was called a mini – Shaxx when it came to commenting on the Crucible. TG could only join Shaxx in her ‘free time’ as she called it, although Shaxx never understood how she had work to do. To Shaxx knowledge the only residential Tower Hunter that had work to do was Cayde. Occasionally TG would help Cayde with his work, but other than that she would not have actual ‘work’ to do. ‘Odd’ thought Shaxx.

Shaxx also knew that there were a lot if things about her past that she wouldn’t tell them, he figured as much after she would say things about her fireteam, or that one time with Cayde about her home, and then walk into the room the next day as if she said nothing. Typical, Time Guardian.

During the Red War, while they were at the farm, TG would be found next to Shaxx more often than usual. One day it was already late at night, “I’m going to head back to my bunk. Are you just going to sit here or are you going to go to your bunk at some point?” Shaxx said. “Hmm.” TG said. TG was sitting cross legged on one of the tables while Shaxx was standing in the middle of the doorway. “Yeah, just… I’ll close up for you. See you tomorrow.” TG fiddled with her hands looking down.

“You’ve been distant. Any one who has known you since your first day knows your not good talking about your feelings but… people think you didn’t see this war coming and that that’s why whenever they see you, you look like the walking dead.” There was silence for a few moments, “Just been thinking about my fireteam.” TG looked up at Shaxx and saw him coming to sit on the chair in front of her.

“We loved to fight in wars. We had a list of them we always wanted to take part in, be it just walk 3 feet or shoot one bad guy, it was a hobby.” TG chuckled, “There were these 2 Titans, they were… warlords, they acted like siblings, and they kept on saying that on their bucket list was to ‘Wrestle Lord Shaxx during the Dark Ages.’ There was this Warlock, I kinda liked him.” Shaxx stared at her, “I know you can’t see my face, but please, know my one eyebrow is raised.” TG smiled, “Okay, so, what I mean is by ‘I kinda liked him,’ is that I actually married him.” TG’s smile dropped at whatever memory she was thinking of, and the joy in her face was replaced with sadness, “What happened to your fireteam?” Shaxx asked, “At the beginning of our adventure we all knew we all had our own problems to deal with, we also promised to always help each other with those problems. One day… I do not even know anymore. Maybe we all just had enough with each other, I do not even remember any more. A group of people who have been close friends for centuries just decide to leave each other because they cannot deal with each other. That doesn’t even make sense!” TG yelled with a few tears running down her face. “At the beginning we were a small group and for some reason, I was in charge. I was the leader. And in the end we were a smaller group than before. And somehow, I was still the leader. This war just reminded me of my fireteam.” TG looked down. “Who I don’t even know where they live anymore. Every day I wake up and think I failed as a leader. I want to end it… but I know I can’t because…” TG stopped. “Because of what?” Shaxx asked. “I can’t even tell you. It may seem strange that I cannot tell you something about my personal life, but it is the truth. You know my home is your future already and anything else would just be to risky. See ya in the morning big guy.” TG got up and left for bed. Shaxx voiced his concerns and his conversation with TG to the rest of the people he knew who cared about her well-being. Now, Shaxx was convinced that TG left because it was to dangerous for her to stay and that she left to go find her fireteam.

Location: Iron Temple  
Time: 09:00

Saladin did not even bother to host Iron Banner that month. Usually TG would help him, but now he just keeps on thinking that the reason she left was because of what they asked her and going back the city was just a reminder that one of Saladin’s oldest friends was gone. Saladin had not felt this sad since the Iron Lords died, she was almost an Iron Lord herself. Saladin remembered he had offered her the title before Siva, she had sadly declined saying that she couldn’t because it would affect the timeline and then went on explaining all the possible things that could happen if there was one more Iron Lord in history.

Saladin understood, though he just said that to make her stop talking, and because he could tell she was stressing out over it. He told her that the offer would always be there whenever she wanted it or ‘whenever it’s safe to have another Iron Lord in history,’ Saladin chuckled at her Hunter clumsiness. He always found it funny how she was so clumsy and was an incredibly talented Hunter. Saladin hadn’t seen TG in action a lot, but he had seen enough to know that if he ever encountered her on the battlefield and they were on opposite sides, Saladin would just walk away and pretend he never saw her.

Saladin also remember when the Iron Lords died, he was sitting at the entrance on the Iron Temple with his back against one of the large doors, at moment in time Saladin wanted nothing but to be alone in his own misery, TG had opened the other door slightly and squeezed outside to stand next to the sitting Saladin. The first thing she said was “I’m sorry,” at first Saladin thought that she felt sorry for him for losing everyone but now after everything that has happened with her leaving and also seeming to now when something is going to happen, TG said ‘I’m sorry’ because she knew that they were going to die and couldn’t do anything about it.

Saladin sighed. He could not think about TG now. As much as he wanted to help the rest try and find her, Saladin had to deal with this ‘Siva’s queen.’ He knew TG had asked that they stopped looking into her, but something about this ‘Queen’ was different, other than her being Siva’s queen, when Eris had informed them about the ship on the moon it was almost as if, this queen knew. Almost as if- Saladin’s train of thought was broken when a sensor grid warning light lite up.

Saladin went to the screens to see what tripped the alarm in the Plague lands, expecting it to be Siva’s Queen making her move. Saladin reached over the table to grab his commlink, “Zavala, this is Saladin do you read me.”

Saladin said hastily, getting up and making his way to the armory. “I can read you Saladin, what’s the problem?” Zavala asked calmly. “I found her.” Saladin said, trying to keep track on where TG was heading to while picking up his weapons “Who?” Zavala asked again. “Siva’s Queen. She is in the making her move, I am trying to keep track of her, but it is getting harder and harder. I will try to send Shiro after her. Sending you her current coordinates.” Saladin quickly typed in her coordinates and made his way to his ship. “We will try to get there as soon as possible.” Zavala stated.

“Do you have a plan or are you going to pull a Hunter and wing it?” Saladin asked. “I don’t know. But we have to try something.” Saladin had moved to his ship while Zavala was talking, and now all he could do was watch the red dot on the screen moving closer and closer to the Iron Temple.

Saladin looked in at the horizon while the sun was coming up. “Why did want us away from this queen, TG. Why were you so afraid of her?”

“Would you believe me if I told you?” TG stated. Saladin turned around to see her on the edge on the ledge, behind her was a thousand-foot drop into the Plague lands. “Me, Zavala and the rest have always believed you. Tell us.” TG looked confused. “What do you mean ‘us.’” Saladin showed her the commlink in his hand. “It’s still on.”

“So, spill!” Osiris yelled from the other side of the comms. TG sighed, “Siva’s queen is going to go around the Iron Temple, there is no reason for a panic. Trust me. Siva’s Queen has never wanted to hurt anyone.” That struck a nerve with Saladin, “Then I suppose the Iron Lords was an accident!” “Rasputin killed the Iron Lords! Sally had no control over what happen to them!” TG said, taking one step further back, one more step and she would fall, “Sally? You know her.” Saladin asked.

“I’m sorry.” TG began. “Remember when I told you that, it was sometime after the Iron Lords died. I told you I was sorry” Saladin nodded. “What you didn’t know is that I was saying sorry to something else entirely. I was sorry for the Iron Lords, but at that moment in time I was sorry for an entirely different reason. Something I have also wanted to apologies for to all of you. The one thing I know about all of you! That is so important… and… and half the time I would… I would forget it. Right now, I remember everything.”

“TG, don’t move, we’re almost there, girl!” Cayde yelled over the comms. “I am sorry the most for you Cayde. Find the Champions. All of you must find them. Without me.”

“Ghost transmat us! Now!” Zavala yelled and an instant later Shaxx, Zavala, Saint, Ikora, Cayde and even Osiris were in front of TG. “My story end here.” “Wait just a moment. This does not make sense even for me. Why can’t you help us find the Champions and why must we specifically find them?” Osiris yelled. “The first Champion is already on her way, and when she’s here you’ll be able to find the rest.” TG explained.

Everyone shared an equal look of confusion at what she just said. Saladin sighed at realization, “Siva’s queen is a Champion and you knew it all along, and that’s why you told us to leave her alone.”

TG nodded. “TG, please move away from the edge.” Ikora pleaded, “This may be then end of my story, but at least I got to be friends with legends… or in Osiris’ case acquaintances.” TG laughed, “I never could understand why you and I never got along. I mean… how can I not get along with you… but I’m best friends with…” TG stopped.

“Best friends with who?” Shaxx asked.

“Shh. Spoilers.” TG stated then took one step back and fell to her death.

Everyone rushed to grab her, but they were to late. “What do we do now?” Saint asked. “Do what she told us to do. Where’s Siva’s queen?” Zavala asked. “Here.” I feminine voiced called from behind them.

“Siva’s queen. I presume?” Saladin asked. She nodded, as if it were not obvious by here appearance. She wore normal jeans and a top, but her skin had Siva crawling underneath it and would occasionally weave in and out of her skin, like a dolphin jumping through the water, her eyes also shone a bright red. “And as that woman stated, I’m also a Champion. So… why do want me and my team?” Siva’s queen asked. “The Traveler needs you.” Saladin answered. He did not know what to expect as her reaction, but it looks like what TG thought when they told her. “Urgh, seriously. The nerve. Fine, but only because someone just died ask for it. Seriously who was she?” Siva’s queen asked. The group, which was still standing by the edge looked down, they were up so high that the clouds covered their view from the ground. “Our Time Guardian and friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye TG. Hello Siva's queen.


	3. Siva's Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of Rape at the end of this chapter. Please take caution if this is a trigger for you. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy. I will start the next book soon, and maybe a side one to give a basic on the Champions. Also please note that not everything I write will be lore friendly, and I will most likely go a long way away from Destiny's actual story line.
> 
> I still hope that you will enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Ps. A Champions identity is revealed in this chapter. *Runs away giggling*

Location: Unknown

Time: Golden Age

Sally awoke in her bed, her empty bed, she noted that her husband was not in bed with her, as he should have been. Sally sighed, she turned her head to look at the alarm clock on the side of their bed, the time was 22:00, Sally let out an annoyed groan, her husband was a workaholic. But no one would know unless they had not been misplaced in time. Sally’s husband, just like herself, was a Traveler’s Champions, they had 7 children and were going on their 8th, now that Sally was pregnant, but she had not told her husband yet.

With a defeated sigh, Sally got out of bed. She was currently wearing, long sleep pants and his shirt which was a plain white shirt with a symbol in red. A symbol which Sally now realized was not supposed to be invented yet. Thankfully, he has never worn the shirt outside their house.

Sally tip toed her way through the passage of their house, careful not wake their sleeping children. She heard movement in one of the rooms. She peaked her head in to see Felwinter wide awake and siting on his bed with his back to the wall and his legs crossed.

“Did I wake you mother?” He asked after a few moments of silence. “No Felwinter.” She said moving to sit on his bed. Felwinter was 18 years old and was going to write his final exams tomorrow. Despite his age, and brilliant mind, he always went to his mother for help in anything. “Why are you awake?” Felwinter asked, he cared deeply for his mother and siblings, he also cared for his father a great deal, but sometimes he wished his father would spend more time with his wife and younger kids.

Felwinter was the oldest of all the children, when Felwinter was 5 years old, Jolder, Radegast and Similar were born, they always would start fights in kindergarten but that only happened when another one of them was being bullied, when Felwinter was 9, Perun, Gheleon, Skorri and Timur were born. Felwinter was aware of who they were named after and the pain their parents have been through, that’s also why when he was little, before his siblings were born, he knew not to be surprised if both of his parents were up late at night, insomnia came very easily for them. Over the years it did seem to ease with raising the children, surprisingly, but Felwinter was always concerned when they would still be awake late at night.

“You should be sleeping. You have your final exam tomorrow.” Sally was trying to stop Felwinter’s train of on all the reason she was awake. “Is dad the reason your still awake?” Felwinter asked. Sally sighed, “Yes, but you shouldn’t worry about how much sleep he gets, that’s my job.” Felwinter didn’t look convinced, “I’ll try and sleep if you tell me what that symbol on his shirt is. I’ve never seen him wear outside the house.” Sally looked down at the shirt she was wearing, she really had to tell Max, her husband, to burn this shirt, “This symbol stands for something great, but it hasn’t been invented yet, nor the thing it stands for. It stood for strength, Guardians could always grow stronger, this symbol was proof of that. You could have been a Warlock, Hunter, or Titan, you would be welcome there. You could grow stronger to defend the Last City. Does that answer your question?” Sally shifted so that she was completely on his bed.

“Is that the symbol for the Iron Banner.” Sally shook her head, “Not this symbol, but I’m sure you and your siblings would love to know the symbol for the Iron Banner and the Iron Lords are, right?” Felwinter smiled, “Even though you’ve told us so much about the people we were named after, we want to know more. Do you – Do you think, Felwinter would like me, i-if he were still alive that is?”

Sally thought on it for a moment. “I think he would love you. I also think you could easily be a Warlock yourself.” They laughed, quietly not to wake up the rest of the house. Their attention turned to the door when they heard it open. It was only Max, Sally’s husband, he looked tired and hopefully when he went to bed this time he would stay there until the sun rose. Max’s lip twitch in a smile, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Max asked, “Are you talking to me or her? Because personally I feel like we should all be asleep at this hour.” Felwinter added, bringing a full smile from his father’s face, “I heard you asked her what that symbol on the shirt is.”

Max came to sit next to his wife on the bed, putting his arm around her waist, said symbol was in the center on the front of the white shirt. “I also heard she just explained what it is, and dint tell you the name.” Felwinter shook his head. Max turned his head to look at his wife.

“I know he’s smart, but your going to have to tell him more than that if he’s going to figure it out.” Max said in a whispered voice though he knew Felwinter heard everything. “Anything else I tell him will give it away immediately.” Sally whispered back, “I know it’s not the Iron Banner. But that doesn’t help.” Max sighed, “You should be sleeping, you’re writing your final exam tomorrow,” Max got up, lifting his wife with him. Felwinter knew he had his strength because his father’s father was a Titan, just like his mother’s father was also a Titan, “Will you ever tell me what the symbol is?” Felwinter asked.

His parents were now at the door of his room, his father still had his arm around his mother, “Maybe… but I’m guessing your mom is going to make me burn this short in any case. Pass your exam and maybe we’ll tell you.” Felwinter smiled at his dad’s attempt to make him fall asleep, “Promise?” Felwinter asked, “Pass the exam and we’ll tell you. Now go sleep you, Warlock. We named him after a Warlock and he even acts like one. If you turn out to be the real Felwinter, the guy you were named after, then I owe Dean 5000 glimmer. So, do not be him, okay. Now sleep.”

Felwinter smiled at his parents bickering, Dean was the oldest of the Champions, she was also a Hunter at the same time, so of course she would make a bet about him and his siblings, Felwinter wasn’t insulted, he found it funny, Dean was his funny aunty, but what did concern him was that when Dean make bets, she always won, she never makes bets unless she is certain, and she usually is. Felwinter’s heart dropped, “An Iron Lord.” He whispered, and with that thought he finally fell asleep.

1 week later

Felwinter did not know where he was going, only that he was strapped to a table in an unknow lad. Apparently, his final exam was secretly a test to see if his mind could make it through the process of transferring a human’s mind into an exo’s body. He did not know; he would never do it then. “Felwinter!” He heard his mother cry.

She was just standing their cry on the other side of the glass window. Felwinter turned his head to look at her, but he only began to cry more than he already was. Felwinter struggled against his restraints, he felt a hand on his chest, his father’s hand, “Felwinter, I can’t do anything to stop this, but at least I can be here.” Max took his son’s hand, “Has mom told you yet?” He said with tears running down his face. “Ya, she has, and we found it it’s a girl. Efrideet. Finally get name someone after her. But Felwinter, Dean won that 5000 glimmer on our bet.” “What do you mean?” “You and your siblings are the Iron Lords. You are Felwinter, former Warlord, and died an Iron Lord, but not yet.”

Felwinter still had tears running down his face, but this time he was also smiling. “There’s that silver lining.” Felwinter turned his head to face his father only to see his father was not smiling. “What?” “Felwinter was – or will be – you know what I mean. When we were kids, we were always told that Felwinter was an exo.” Felwinter’s smile dropped. “You know Clovis Bray doesn’t do anything without our permission, we took a vote on this one though. Me, your mom and my sister, Deet, we were out voted.”

“I’m going to be an exo now?” Felwinter asked with fear in his eyes. Max nodded, unable to talk. “What was it?” Felwinter asked. “What was what?” Max asked leaning down so that he was on eye level with his son, “Th-the symbol on your shirt. The one tha-that you burned. Wha-what was it?” Felwinter could barely control the number of tears coming from his eyes. “Our last name.” Max responded. Felwinter smile returned, “Your telling me that – and that makes mom – and you – that means my grandfather is going to – unbelievable, thi-this is amazing. Father, that makes you the Ragging Son of – “Felwinter was cut off as his mind was transferred to his new exo body.

A few weeks later, Efrideet was born, if Felwinter was still with them and still knew who his parents were then he would laugh at what his mom whispered to his new sister, the same words that were also the last words Efrideet heard before she died. Her mothers whisper was her escape as she was dying, tears streaming down both their cheeks and Sally leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Enjoy throwing Titans.”

Now, Felwinter was panting on the floor in the Siva Replicator chamber, he looked around and saw his sibling’s bodies. They were not moving. Jolder really did. When Felwinter and his siblings were resurrected they remembered everything about their past, they were reunited, but for most of the time they had to pretend they did not know each other.

Felwinter saw movement in the edge of his vision. “Who-tzz… who-tzz there?” Felwinter’s voice was glitchy. He rolled to his side and saw the figure, and a face he had not seen in centuries. “Mother!” Sally smiled, she sat on her knees and brought Felwinter’s head to rest on her lap. Just like the last time he saw her; she was in tears. “I forgive you mothe-tzz, for everythi-tzz.” Felwinter said, that did not stop Sally from cry. “I met him, mother. I met Saladin Forge. I met Shaxx, although he did rip my head off twice, I still got to meet him. I also found my brothers and sisters. Mother… we did it. Mother, I know who you are, and know you are never alone. Your title may be the Lone Daughter. But you will never be alone.” Felwinter lifted his damaged hand to his mother’s and wiped a tear that was running down her cheek. “I love you mother.” With those last words, the light in Felwinter’s eyes went out, his hand falling from his mother’s face. “I love you, my son.” Sally knew Felwinter could no longer hear her, but she wished in whatever way possible he could.

Location: Guardian Apartment 213, the Last City

Time: 09:00

It was quiet. Zavala did not mind at first. He was sitting one of his couches and in front of him was his old mentor, and friend, Saladin Forge. Saladin had just come the morning knocking on Zavala’s door and said he wanted to talk and added that Shaxx was not an option. But much to Saladin’s dislike, Zavala called Shaxx. Sitting next to Zavala was the Crucible handler, with his helmet on. “Why am I here?” Shaxx began, with his side turned to face Zavala.

“Saladin thought that -,” “He came to you. So, I will repeat… why am I here?” Shaxx interrupted Zavala, clearly annoyed. “You can just sit there and be quiet for all I care about; I just came here to talk to Zavala. Not you.” Saladin explained. Shaxx huffed, “Fine, but don’t insult me.”

Saladin sighed, “Zavala.” Zavala looked up at him. “I understand that you are grieving the loss of a friend, like we all did. But it has been a whole month. Siva’s queen has thankfully resided in an apartment and has awaited our call to discuss what we are to do next in finding the Champions, but she will not remain that way for long. I have grieved over TG. I was surprised there would even be time for grieving, but I was still thankful I could. TG was strong, she could handle herself in a battle despite not having a Ghost for who knows how -,”

“I always wondered how she never aged at the same time.” Shaxx interrupted only to receive a glare from Saladin. Zavala sighed earning their attention, “Does it matter anymore. We knew as little about one of our closest friends as we do about the Traveler.” A pause. “And in the end, she just stepped off the edge of a cliff. She hated heights. None of it makes sense.” Zavala sighed again. They had all taken a toll on TG’s death, they could not retrieve the body which only made it worse, they had all grieved, but Zavala knew the point Saladin was making was true.

“Zavala, TG is dead and her last wish was for us to find the Champions, for what reason we do not know, but we will not find any of those answers sitting here and doing nothing,” Shaxx explained.

“You are Vanguard Commander,” Saladin began, head held high and staring at Zavala dead in the eye, “Act like one. Act like the one our friend knew you as. The one she read about in her timeline, the same timeline she would dream about meeting the legends of the past in those history books. Be the legend she knew.” There was a silence, Zavala knew Saladin was right, he had not been acting like the leader he was. It was true that they all had assigned people to run their posts since the Traveler spoke, which surprisingly still did nothing even with the Darkness that now haunted the Sol system. Zavala had at least assigned Eris and the Drifter to deal with it, but they seemed to bicker like a pair of siblings rather than work. Shaxx laughter caught Zavala’s attention, “Oh, he got you Zavala.” Shaxx continued laughing, “What I said accounts for you to ‘Crucible Handler.’”

Shaxx laughter died out, “Oh, shut up Saladin. Zavala needs some laughter in his life. I doubt any of our wives would agree with us mourning over another woman.” Another pause, “There were also friends with TG, and knew she was married herself. Personally, I think they just gave us all space because we were closer to her than they were.” Zavala explained. Saladin made a noise of agreement while Shaxx was just silent, “Well, I said what I came here for. So, Zavala?” Saladin began, leaning forward, “What are you going to do about the situation of find the so-called Champions? And do not forget we have one in our area.”

“You really don’t like Siva’s queen?” Shaxx asked Saladin. Saladin didn’t even look at Shaxx when he answered, “No, I don’t, but I know TG didn’t see a point in being angry at her so I will try and be the same…wait, a moment.” Saladin said, having realized a great two connections. “What?” Zavala asked. “TG claimed to have never met a Champion before in her life -,” “She did suffer from memory loss, for unknown reasons.” Shaxx interrupted. “Either way the question still stands. How did TG know a Champion so much that she even knew her name?” There was silence, until Zavala stood up and began putting his armor on.

“Where are you going?” Asked Shaxx. “Siva’s queen is in TG’s old apartment and I have a few questions for her.” Zavala stated already halfway towards the door, “Wait!” Shaxx yelled, getting up from the couch, “Let us come with.” Saladin offered, having almost read Shaxx’s mind on what he was about to ask. Shaxx growled at that thought. Zavala nodded, having understood the meaning behind their offer.

Location: Guardian Apartment 728, the Last City

Time: 10:00

Zavala, Shaxx and Saladin stood before TG’s old apartment. Shortly after they had returned from Felwinter peak a month ago, Siva’s queen just went to TG’s old apartment and decided to stay there, no on even knew how she knew where to go. It was strange, then again everything about Siva’s queen was strange and weird. Is she the reason the Iron Lords died? She is a Champions, perhaps she knew they were going to and let it happen? Does she know when Savathun will arrive or when the Darkness will wipe them out or fail?

Saladin sighed; all these questions was just him trying to justify something he did not even know. Was he trying to justify TG death, the Iron Lords death, the Collapse or perhaps the millions of lives that would die because the champions would not do anything about it?

Maybe he – A knock on TG’s old apartment door snapped Saladin out of his thought. Not long after Shaxx knocked for the second time did Siva’s queen open the door. She was wearing what she wore the day they found her, or she found them, some old worn out jeans, no shoes, and a short sleeved black top.

Saladin took this time to look her over, he did not bother to even look at her the first time he met her, her skin was fairly dark, similar to Saladin’s but a bit darker, her hair hung just below her shoulders and was also as straight as it was since the Separation, though Saladin did not know that. Siva’s queen cleared her throat when no one spoke, “Can I help you?” She said leaning against the door frame.

“How did you know about TG?” Zavala asked straight. Siva’s queen was staring at Saladin when she spoke again, “You don’t like me.” It was a statement rather than a question and no one denied it, but what made Saladin’s spine run cold was how she said it so calm as if she had known that fact before she even met Saladin.

“That wasn’t the question.” Saladin stated, getting annoyed at Siva’s queen despite talking to her for the first time in his life, “But it’s the truth,” she began with that calm voice as before, not flinched by the fact that despite that she was a Champion, which they all knew, Saladin still hated enough to kill her himself, “You don’t like me because you have questions. Questions that you do not even know how to ask. Did I kill the Iron Lords? And even if I didn’t then how come I let it happen? And most importantly how did the Iron Lords die? Am I right?”

“I know how the Iron Lords died, so just answer the question and tell us how you knew TG.” Saladin snapped, his patience was running thin, he had only been here for a few moments, but it felt time hours to him. Siva’s queen was silent for a few minutes, “Come inside and I’ll answer all the questions I can. Or perhaps you should wait until a meeting is assigned with the rest of your little entourage, so that all can know everything that you know. Or would you prefer I just give you the short answer to your question and explain it in detail whenever we have the meeting. Your call commander?” Her question was pointed at Zavala, she looked at him with the same look in her eyes as TG did the first time they met, she looked at Saladin and Shaxx the same way. It was a look of wonder, curiosity, and respect.

Although she was not showing them respect with her last comment.

Shaxx and Saladin were standing behind Zavala waiting for his answer, as well as Siva’s queen who was staring at Zavala dead in the eyes, “How did you know TG? And give the short answer.” Zavala added. Siva’s queen’s lip twitch almost as if she wanted to smile. “I didn’t even know who she was, maybe I knew her, but her face wasn’t special. Why?” She asked.

Zavala’s was about to answer when Shaxx spoke, “Perhaps we should move this conversation into the apartment. We’re getting stares and judging by her way of talking this could take a while.” Zavala nodded and looked back at the doorway to find that Siva’s queen had moved to the side, waiting for them to enter. The three finally moved from the doorway into the apartment, nothing was different since… the incident. They all moved to the lounge; Siva’s queen sat on the single couch while the three Titans sat on a single big couch with Zavala in the middle. After a few moments of silence Zavala asked, “What do you mean you didn’t recognize her? She seemed to know you.” Siva’s queen threw her legs over the arm rest, “Tell me about her.” She said, it sounded more of a command than a request.

“TG?” Zavala asked only to receive a slow nod from Siva’s queen. He sighed realizing she would only talk if they did.

“The three if us as well as Saint, Ikora and Cayde have known her since there was only a few tents below the Traveler, she was our friend and –,”

“I don’t care what she was to you. Tell me about her emotions, her personality and then I might remember her, and if you need to you can talk about ‘the good old days.’” She said dryly. There was silence. It was obvious that the three Titans did not like her last comment.

“She had a past we knew little of.” Shaxx began, with sadness in his voice as he remembered his old friend, “All we knew about her past was that she was once a part of a fireteam, which she was the leader of. Until they split up for reason she could not even remember, but what she could remember was that she was married to one of their warlocks and that there were two ex-warlords as well as a Titan who liked to knit, like Zavala, in her team.”

“She was strong, despite not having a Ghost any more, she could fight a thousand foes and survive,” Saladin continued, “But she was scared of something, we did not know what, but she strived to protect us. No matter what. She cared about the weak and innocent like a true Guardian, although she was a Time Guardian by heart. She may have lied to us about being a Time Guardian, but she said she was once a Time Guardian, until the Nine saw her as ‘unworthy,’ for a few seconds she was a Time Guardian.”

“We called her TG for short,” Zavala continued, “She said that her home timeline was our future and that Saturn refused to take her back to her home. She was a Hunter, Gunslinger by the way she shot her hand cannons. And when we were told by the Traveler to find Earth’s Traveler’s Champions. We called her and she told us the basics. At the finale battle between Light and Dark, the Champions were misplaced in time to the first day the Traveler entered the Sol system. Then after that meeting, 2 weeks later she left with no explanation, and then 1 week after that she turned up and…” Zavala stopped. “I’m guessing that’s when she fell of the cliff?” They nodded, “None of us even understand why she did it, but that matter’s little now. We answered your question now it is time you answer ours. How did you know TG?”

There was silence again.

“Who said I knew her. She knew my name, but I didn’t know her name or who she even is.” Siva’s queen began with the same calm voice as ever, how could she be so calm. “From what you have told me I can only understand that this TG is a liar.” That caught them off guard. Saladin and Shaxx had to restrain Zavala from attacking Siva’s queen. “She was our friend, she never once lied to us about anything!” Zavala yelled, though his outburst did not flinch Siva’s queen, she remained calm and continued, “She was a Time Guardian. I am sure you are aware that they lie for a living. So, one must think…was she a really a Time Guardian?” Zavala relaxed and sighed, he knew the truth, they all did. “Just before she left she told us that when she was resurrected she was a Time Guardian, and that Saturn had her his Champion, but a few seconds later the rest of the Nine took those titles and power away from her. We do not know the details for the rest but… she did belong here. She was from another timeline. I’m guessing it is between ours and yours because she mentioned that she is… was from our future, but she knew nothing about the Champions, other than them being misplaced in time, so it is safe to assume that Champions will not be born for a few centuries. Correct?” Zavala asked.

Siva’s queen was just silent.

“No.” She began, “Second guess everything she told you about my fireteam and anything else about her life. I am sure she was from your future and my fireteam, the Champions were misplaced in time during the final battle between Light and Dark only to find we were on the first day the Traveler arrived in this forsaken galaxy. But everything else she told you… is most likely a lie, do you understand. She does not deserve to be mourned of, she was lying to second, she saw you. She probably did not even care about any of you. It was most likely just an act to get in your heads.” She groaned, “Whenever we have this so called meeting, tell everyone everything I told you, then just call me when your finished so that we can actually discuss how we’re going to find the rest of my fireteam. Unless they’re not dead already.”

She turned her head to look at the three men sitting on her couch, TG’s couch, she did not even say anything. She just looked at them as if she knew what they were thinking, “Unless you want to continue mourning over your fake friend, I suggest you leave so that we can discuss this later with the rest of your group.” She said with a smile that made Saladin hate her more. The three Titans got up and left, knowing the way out of TG’s apartment.

Once the front door was closed a single tear fell down Siva’s queen cheek.

Location: Vanguard Hall/Control Room, the Last City

Time: 12:00

“Cayde?” Ikora asked, “Are you even awake?”

Cayde jerked up from his nap, grumbling, “I don’t want to be awake because, reason number one: This meeting along with every other meeting is boring. Reason number two: I don’t like that Siva’s queen because of what she said about TG.”

Everyone was in the Vanguard Hall, Zavala had called a meeting to discuss what to do next and to inform every one of the conversation Saladin, Shaxx and himself had with Siva’s queen about TG. It was obvious that no one like what she had said but could not deny her logic which only made it worse to think that TG was lying to them the whole time. Cayde seemed to be taking it the hardest, him and TG were the closest.

“I know Siva’s queens logic makes sense if you look at it one way but if you look at it in the other way, your telling me straight to my face that TG faked every tear, every smile, every laugh, every heartfelt moment, she faked giving a damn when the Iron Lords and comforted Saladin, she faked caring that Andal died, she faked being Ikora’s friend, she faked… she faked everything she ever told us and every moment she showed that she cared about any of us, and if I look at it that way, I just have question with that logic… why? Why would some one fake every smile, tear, laugh and every moment they should that they cared? What did she have to gain unless every smile, tear and laugh was real and genuine? Maybe Siva’s queen is wrong.”

“I can assure you that I am anything but wrong about this,” Siva’s queen stated walking in the room and went to stand at the same spot TG always used to stand whenever they had meetings, “To answer all of those questions, Cayde.” She said with the same calm voice, “She was most likely still a Time Guardian. She might have lied when she said that she was no longer a Time Guardian, so that means she was lying so that she could go home.”

Cayde straightened up, “How is that any different from what your fireteam does? You’ve been around since the beginning of the Golden Age and were most likely in every important moment of history and you most likely lied your way into those positions just because your trying to go home!” Cayde yelled, not caring if Siva’s queen would kill him in his sleep tonight or not. She was quiet. “You friend, TG, last dying breath was for you to find the rest of the Champions. I’m guessing you still want to do that.” She stated with annoyance in her voice, at Cayde or in general of the situation, no one knew.

“Will you give straight forward answers?” Osiris asked, Siva’s queen turned her head to look at Osiris, “I’m guessing you didn’t call TG your friend. Time Guardians never give straight forward answers trust me.” Osiris nodded, “I never got along with her, but I never wished for her to die, a part of me is sad she is dead. But what do you mean? Have you met a Time Guardian before?”

“I have. One of the members of my fireteam was a Time Guardian. She only time traveled once and that was five minutes into the future. This Time Guardian, in my fireteam, was the oldest of all of us. She was in charge of our fireteam, none of us knew why, the Traveler always wants the oldest to be in charge, and despite out hatred for that thing, there were a few things we did do that it wanted. Not because the Traveler asked, but because if felt right for us. I hope that also answers your first question, Osiris. In case it is not the answer is ‘no’, not all my answers will be straight forward, but that is because I doubt anyone in fireteam will be happy if I answer certain questions. But if I am correct, we are not here for questions, but to discuss how to find the rest of my fireteam.” Everyone nodded. “I think the best thing is for you to tell us a bit about your fireteam first, so that we might be able to find the best way to find them.” Saint suggested. “That is a good idea, but please note I will not tell you everything.” They agreed.

“So the basics,” Siva’s queen began, “When we were born, or I should say when the oldest was born, she is the daughter of the Hunter Vanguard and what followed her 3 years later was the rest of, 5 Titans, 2 Warlocks and another Hunter, 4 years later the youngest was born and then there was 6 Titans. We were born after the second Collapse, the Earth had no more cities, the Last City was in ruins, our parents were trying to survive and look after us at the same time. Thankfully by the time we, not the oldest, was born our parents had an underground cave system to live. We were all born in caves, we were also a beacon of hope. Hope that life can still live on, what helped was that all our parents were once Guardians. We were known as the Children of the Vanguard and Children of Noble Warrior. I am a warrior in case you did not realize. The Titan Vanguard had twins, a boy, and a girl. Sadly, during the Dark Ages, the son became a Champion of the Darkness. He killed thousands, which was one of the few times since the collapse we had seen each other, was when we all came together to kill him. This was after the Separation, Golden Age and Collapse. Later, the only Hunter warrior was killed, I will not be able to tell you why. So, at first, we were a fireteam of 10 people and now we are are a fireteam of 8 people. We are all scared the Traveler will make us do things that parents once did or go through horrors our parents went through. When that does happen, we call it, ‘Traveler’s humor.’ During the Golden Age two Titan warriors got married and had 8 children, I was one of them. I later found out I named my children after themselves and I was not the only one who ‘named my kids after themselves’, as we put it. The Warlock warrior and another Titan warrior also got married and 1 child, do not remember the child’s name. Then the oldest and the son of the Warlock Vanguard had twins, they named their kids after Eris Morn and Razel Azzir. And – What’s with those faces?” She asked.

By the looks of their faces it was clear that they were going to be focused on the fac that Eris was involved in the Champions. “We have to tell her.” Ikora stated. “She knows. When her Ghost found her, she still had all her memories just like her brother and my children.”

“That’s how begin the search!” Cayde yelled with joy, “Eris helps us find her parents and then we focus on the rest. BOOM!” Cayde laughed. “Cayde’s right.” Zavala stated. “She’ll only be able to help us with the search for her father, not her mother. Her mother is the daughter of the Hunter Vanguard and is also the oldest and most powerful in the whole group, so trust me when I say that if her mother doesn’t want to be found then she wouldn’t be found. We are going to need the whole group to her.”

“I’ll contacted Eris, explain everything, and about our plan, when she arrives, we can begin.” Ikora explained, beginning to write the message on her holopad, “And the Drifter. Long story short he is Razel Azzir. And probably the only one who has seen his mother since the Collapse, she helped him get rid of Dredgen Yor and become who he really is again, with the help of Shin Mulphar.”

“Great. So, we are getting somewhere, and I will most likely sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life.” Cayde stated. “I sadly can’t tell you anything else because everything else is to personal for us.” Siva’s queen explained. “Even I can respect you not telling us anything else for that reason.” Osiris said. “Eris contacted me back and said, ‘Told my brother. We will be there in a few days. He said to tell you to tell Siva’s queen, ‘Hey, Aunt Sal.’’” Ikora chuckle, it was just a message, but it felt different than what Eris would normally send, almost like Eris felt safe.

“Why do they call you Sally?” Saladin asked, Siva’s queen looked at Saladin, “Do you still hate me?” She asked. Saladin thought for a moment and shook his head. “It’s my name. All of you can call me Sally instead of Siva’s queen if you like, I will prefer it. ‘Siva’s queen’ is just a title I got, and on occasion a code name.” Saladin nodded. “I believe we can call it a day for now. Dismissed.” Sally felt a pang of pain, her vanguard always used to say that. For her this would be hard. She was going to have to just bare and grin. Now. Now, she knew how TG felt all these years. What brought a smile to her face was that she was going to see everyone again, maybe even Efrideet. Sally, not her full name, Sally was not Siva’s queens full name. Sally knew she could not say these thoughts out loud. There were still years between them and their home. Only a few more years and she would be with her dad again.

That thought put a smile on Sally’s face as she left the room, leaving behind a group of people who had no idea why there was a growing smile on her face.

Time: 16:00

Sally did not know what time it was anymore; she did not care. She breathed in the air as the sunset. She had seen it before. The sunset. Sally was over 1000 years old. She had lived through the Golden Age and everything after that. To her a sunset was no longer special, after you have seen thousands it just becomes a though that you know exists, but no longer has a reason. Her friends were like that as well. Her friends. Sally took in a sharp breath at the thought of her friends, and instead looked at her legs hanging off the edge, Sally was sitting on the edge of what seemed to be a rooftop on the Tower.

Sally looked to her right and saw the Old Tower in pieces. “Never did get to see it.” Sally mumbled. “See what?” Sally jumped at the unknown voice behind her. She turned around and saw Saladin climbing the stairs to were she was, “What are you doing here?” She asked, wanting to be alone. “I thought you could use some company. May I?” Saladin asked. Sally nodded her head in response. Saladin the proceeded to sit next to her on the edge. He was no longer wearing his armor, she noted, but instead wore dark green utility boots and pants, along with a black plain shirt with a dark green hoodie over it, although the hood was down.

“Do you still hate me?” Sally asked, not enjoying the silence between them. “You’ve asked that.” Saladin stated, “Why so you ask again?” She shrugged, “Maybe I don’t believe you. I am literally called Siva’s queen. Siva killed the Iron Lords. I thought you would assume that therefore I killed the Iron Lords.” She stated turning her head to look at him and noticed he was looking back at her. “Rasputin launched Siva at the Iron Lords. I know you were not in control at that time because… the Siva in the replicator chamber was in pieces in the air… and when it made contact which something solid it would become… different. Are you even listening to me or are you going to continue to not laugh?”

Sally had her hand over her mouth, “Sorry, just… you don’t know the physics behind it don’t you?”

“No but do you.” Saladin retorted.

Sally shook her head, “I feel Siva in bones. Running through my veins. But it feels… I do not know how to describe it but… the Siva it the replicator chamber it was, at that time, not mine. I understand were you were going but… it is not its physical form which makes it different. It was the one who was controlling it. That was not me. I was not even on earth when it happened.” That was a lie and Sally knew it. She had watch Felwinter die.

“Did you know them?” Saladin asked.

“No.” another lie. Sally raised them, she was their mother and they remembered her when they were resurrected. Did they die thinking their own mother killed them? Sally would never know. But maybe she could –

“What was your husbands name?” Saladin asked again. Saladin knew it could not have been her, he could not explain why, but… he had this feeling like the mere thought of the woman next to him killing the Iron Lords was wrong, let alone the act.

“Maxx, he had a sister and her name was Deet. Deet was the youngest of all of us, but her voice was the strongest.” Sally smiled.

“She inspired hope then?” Saladin suggested.

Sally chuckled, “I guess you could say, yes.”

“I know you mentioned that we must second guess everything that TG said, but I must know… Your names. Do they really show who your parents are? Because Deet, Max, Sally and Dean just sound like normal names. But then I assume that it was just another lie.” Saladin admitted.

“Time Guardians lie for their own benefits.” Sally explained, playing with Siva in her left hand. “I’m called the Lone Daughter because I am the daughter of someone who was known for being completely and utterly alone. That is our biggest fears, not learning from our parents’ path and repeating their mistakes. In my case I have no idea if that happened or not, for others it is obvious it has happened. Of course, this no longer applies for the Dark Son. Who, in the end, was like Dredgen Yor, except… Razel Azzir didn’t want Dredgen Yor, they were two different people, one good and one bad, fighting over one body, in the end Razel did win, but he had to change his name and… well you now know he now calls himself Drifter. But with the Dark Son and the Darkness it is different, they accepted each other, killed with each other… he killed another Champion… so we tried to kill him, or his sister did. Instead we all decided to lock him up. Do not worry, he is not getting out and he has company, although it is his warden so maybe he hates it… that is good then. He changed his name… so did his sister, they were twins. It was sad.” Siva swirled around her wrist until it settled as a make-shift bracelet. Saladin was grateful, still not being comfortable around Siva.

“What was –““I don’t mind answering your questions.” Sally interrupted,” But please know my fireteam will not.” Sally turned her head towards the sunset, Saladin did so as well. “I always enjoy a good sunset.” Saladin commented. “When I turned 600… I no longer saw the beauty in it.” With that final comment Sally got up and left.

_She was alone._

_It was dark._

_The ground had no fauna._

_There was no life._

_There was the darkness._

_She was running. She was 6, maybe 7. She was running from the monster chasing her._

_She does not remember it well. It was large. But what made it scary was the sound it made._

_She was running. She could hear them._

_Her fireteam._

_She was not alone until…_

_She was all grown up now._

_But she was home. Her home before the Separation._

_She turned around and looked down the barrel on a gun._

_“Remember me?” The figure asked._

_Sally gasped, “Dark Son? You only haunt our dreams when – “_

_“When the chains you put on me start to break. I know what is happening. She is dead is not she.”_

_“Who?” Sally asked, genuinely confused._

_He started laughing, “You don’t know. You will soon do not worry. Look to you right quickly.”_

_She did as he told. Her eyes widened._

_“Now everyone knows I’m coming.” He said. “When you have the ability the haunt dreams and twist them… combining different minds into one dream is child plays.”_

_Zavala, Ikora, Cayde, Shaxx, Saint, Osiris and Saladin._

_“I showed them the conversation you had with Saladin. So… they know who I am… and… I am coming for all of you. But first I am going to kill every last one of my fireteam. Now I know it will be near impossible because none of have talked since the Collapse. But I know things you do not. So, tell, Sally, who is that one person… that one person… who knows how to instantly find everyone in our fireteam?”_

_Silence. She did not know._

_It could be one of two._

_Dean, their leader, you knew almost everything about them. Or Ria._

_“Dean maybe Ria, but they haven’t even come out of hiding a little… there’s no ‘unusual sitting about them’. It’s a dead end.” She panicked_

_“Oh, Sally. Unusual sitting does mean someone says them but then they turned their heads for a few seconds and then our friends were gone. Who would you try and find first?”_

_She did not want to answer him, but something made her._

_“Ria. I’m not going to waste my time on Dean, if she doesn’t want to be found then no one can find her.”_

_“True, but we can exclude the Last City because we all promised to not go anywhere near the Last City, for reasons I will not mention in front of.” He gestured towards the group._

_“I… can’t… move.” Saladin struggled._

_“Neither can I.” Sally admitted, though she did not know if it was from fear or whatever was holding them._

_“I’m waiting,” the Dark Son said, still pointing a gun to Sally’s head._

_“For what?” She asked._

_“For you to say… you don’t know.” He laughed._

_He turned to the rest, “You guys can wake up now.”_

_They disappeared and once again. It was proof that Sally was the Lone Daughter._

_“You… seriously?” He asked._

_Sally raised her eyebrow._

_In a blink she was in one of her memories, but it was frozen._

_She was at the Iron Temple._

_“Spoilers” She heard someone say._

_She turned around and say the group and TG._

_The moment before TG fell and died._

_Sally went closer to TG._

_She was human. Blonde. Blue eyes, they glowed like an Awoken. Her face…_

_Sally gasped._

_The memory disappeared._

_She was back to where she was before._

_“Now you remember.” His voice rang around her._

_Sally collapsed on the floor crying._

_She knew TG centuries ago._

_“I miss her too.” He said._

_“Fuck you!” Sally shrieked, “You only miss her body!”_

_“You rape some one once and no one forgets it. So annoying.”_

_Sally’s blood began to boil._

_“I should kill you.” She threatened. “You claimed to love her, but you never did. You hurt her. She never loved you. That’s why she never married you.”_

_“Then maybe I should kill her husband first. I am sure Raymond will not mind a visit from me. Time for you to wake up. But before you go... she’s not dead. TG, as they now call her, is still alive. Race you to her, Sally.”_

_Silence nothing happened._

_“I prefer your original name.” He said, not letting her wake up._

_“Maybe I should start calling Zav again instead of Zavvar, the Dark Son.” Sally chimed._

_“Zav is dead. But who you once where is still alive. Sally. A nickname, of your old name. Your old name spoke volume. And… oh, looks like they are trying to wake you up. Just now don’t worry.”_

_The ground beneath Sally shifted and, in another blink, she was somewhere else._

_She was in the Iron Lords memorial in the Iron Temple._

_The ginormous statues._

_Her children._

_“They took on after you. They upheld your families name. Felwinter knew before he died.”_

_Blink._

_She was in the lab before Felwinter became an exo._

_“He knew then and when he died.”_

_Blink._

_She was back in the Temple._

_“The Lone Daughter. What would your father say of he saw what you’ve become?”_

_She saw it. The millions she massacred._

_“Disappointing. Wake up.”_

Saladin was gripping her shoulders shaking her, it was obvious he was trying to wake her up. Around the room everyone was looking at her, genuinely concerned. Sally moved Saladin’s hands off her shoulder. “Is he coming?” Zavala asked. Sally nodded only for tears to run down her cheek the next instant. “I knew her. I didn’t recognize her at first, but I actually did know her.”

“Who?” Shaxx asked.

“TG. She was a Champion like me. And she’s still alive.” Looks of betrayal spread along all their faces. “If we don’t hurry then he will find her and kill her. I was wrong.” They looked at her with confusion. “She really did mean every tear, laugh and smile.”

“When do we leave?” Osiris asked.

“Now.” She commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you have to look really hard to see who Sally parents are XD but then who could Max be. Hope you enjoyed that. More soon to come I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story with me for a while, editing a lot of it along the way. Hope you enjoy it and more soon to come.


End file.
